GODZILLA: Rise of Dr Mafune
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Sequel to GODZILLA: Live or Die. Months have passed since X attempted to end the world. Haruo and Yuko leave peacefully in Okinawa. Meanwhile humanity is starting to rebuild. After Haruo's son is born, and Kazuya returns from the grave with new power, the mysterious Dr. Mafune will rise to power showing Haruo that the only monsters he should fear...is humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Haruka crawled into the living room, "Haruka? Where'd you go?" Haruka squealed and quickly crawled over to a sofa. It had been six months since Ghidorah arrived, Yuko was now five months pregnant with her and Haruo's next child. She walked into the living room, she smiled at Haruka, "There you are silly girl." She walked over to her and then picked her up, "You always crawl away from me when it's your bath time." She then took Haruka into the bathroom where she had filled a tub with water. She set Haruka down in the tub and started to clean her off, Yuko had grown her hair out to longer than shoulder length, and she quite liked it that way. Haruka took the bar of soap and showed it to Yuko, "Yep, that's the soap." Yuko said with a smile, Haruka then went to put the soap into her mouth, "Baby, no." She said moving the soap away from Haruka's mouth. "we don't eat the soap oaky? It will make you sick, and you'll get a tummy ache." she made a painful noise as she placed her hand on her stomach, Haruka giggled and Yuko smiled at her. Yuko finished cleaning off Haruka and then drained the tub and wrapped a towel around her. And took her to the bedroom, she laid Haruka down on the bed and then went to grab a diaper, Haruka then got up and crawled across the bed, "Hey!' Yuko said turning around, Haruka giggled, "I see you moving." Yuko walked back to the bed and laid Haruka back down on her back, Yuko then put the diaper on her. She then grabbed some clothing, there was a small skirt made of silk that was red and had pink spring blossoms on them, she put it on Haruka and then grabbed a white top and put it on Haruka as well. Haruka then held her arms up to her mother, Yuko smiled and picked up Haruka, she then gently tossed Haruka in the air causing Haruka to giggle with delight. This was always Haruka's favorite part about getting dressed. Yuko then took Haruka into the kitchen and put her in the high chair. She grabbed a jar of mushed peaches, which is what the Okinawans made in terms of baby food, and a small wooden spoon. She then sat down and started to feed Haruka.

Meanwhile Haruo was outside Okinawa on the beach with Daiyo, Daiyo had taught him spear fishing and net fishing. He was pretty good at it, Haruo smiled as he reeled in his net full of fish. Daiyo looked over at him, "Nice catch!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks." He put all the fish in a hand woven basket, "So tell me Daiyo, what's new?"

"What's new? Hmmm, well Daiyo will soon come of age when she needs to start looking for courtship."

"That's gotta be fun," he said taking the straps of the baskets and putting them on his shoulders like backpack, she frowned.

"Somewhat, it's mostly a trial by combat. and the men this time are well..."

"Sissies?"

"Sissy?"

"They're scared, and they don't want to fight."

"Yes, they are sissies."

He gave a slight laugh, "I'm sure you'll find someone." The two then headed back, Haruo had cut his hair back to it's normal length. Overall, Haruo had changed, he was actually happy and Godzilla seemed to be a phase of the past. He had suffered some PTSD but it's nothing that a trip to the bath house couldn't fix. Once they made it back to the village they were rushed by the locals, the women were still smitten with Haruo, even though he had married Yuko right when he returned. They took the basket off his back and then went to go and cook the fish. It wasn't too long before Neiyo made her way over to them. She gave a smile.

"Ah, was the catch good today?" She asked, Haruo nodded, "Very good."

"Neiyo, if it's alright with you, I would like to hurry home." Haruo said, "You see, it's Yuko's birthday today and-"

"Mm, go on go on, go and see your wife."

"Thank you." Haruo then ran through the village, he then went up a hill to a house that overlooked the whole village. He smiled as he returned home. He opened the door and walked inside. "I'm home." He walked into the kitchen and saw Yuko feeding Haruka, he smiled and walked over to them. "You know Yuko, the peaches are supposed to go in her mouth not around it."

"You mean how long whenever we have anything with sauce you get the sauce on your nose?"

"What? No, that's disgusting." He looked to Haruka, "Haruka, tell mommy that's disgusting." Haruka then spat her tongue out and made a small laugh, "See, your daughter agrees with me."

"Mhmm, she's also your daughter which is why she gets food on her face instead of in it."

"I see." he smiled and pulled her hair back, he then kissed her neck then her cheek, "Happy Birthday by the way." she smiled.

"Thanks." She turned and kissed him. "What did you get me?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright, I like surprises."

"Good, me too." He placed his hand on Yuko's stomach, "How's Hanabi doing?"

"The baby is fine, and besides, you keep saying Hanabi like our next baby is going to be a girl. It could be a boy, then what? Hanabi is a girls name."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I like Yoshihiro for a boy name." She said drifting a bit, Haruo kissed her cheek.

"I like it too." He then looked at her, "You okay?"

"Hm?" She looked at him, "Oh! Yeah, just tired."

"If you need to lay down you can."

"Let me finish feeding Haruka first."

"I can feed her, go lay down."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, go lay down."

"Okay." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then went to lay down. Haruo then sat down and continued to feed Haruka.

At the Houtua tribe Miana walked into her sisters room. Maina had her hands on her now large and round stomach. Miana smiled and handed Maina a bowl of food. Maina sighed and took it and put it next to her. "What's wrong?" Miana asked her sister telepathically.

"Something about this feels wrong..."

"What feels wrong?"

"Having Kazuya's baby...after everything he did."

"We can't kill it, it's already alive inside of you. Killing it would just be murder."

"Yeah..."

"Did Mothra tell you what gender it is?"

"It's a boy."

"What will you name him?"

"Toyohisa, after Kazuya's favorite swordsman."

Meanwhile in a different part of Japan Martin and the other humans had already set up and started another civilization used with resources in the Genesis Chambers. Akane and Hiiro had officially gotten married. Meanwhile an old professor sat in the science and technology lab. He looked at a picture of him and his former wife. The two did science together, she was the daughter of Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, he name was Mija. She had black hair, an dafter losing her eye in an accident she wore an eyepatch. He sighed and kissed his fingers and placed them on the picture, "Don't worry my love, I will finish what we started." He then turned to his experiment, "With your research, I can make Oxygen Destroyer technology that can be made into missiles, bullets, and even small pills. In 1954 our first attempt...they never found Godzilla's corpse, he must've survived...no...I KNOW he survived." Martin opened the door to the lab.

"Oh! I didn't think anyone was in here, my apologies."

"You're fine young man."

"We...found him."

"I see, let me see him." Martin nodded and took the old professor to a morgue. Martin removed the cover from the corpse, it was Kazuya. Martin winced at the smell of decay. "thank you Dr. Martin, leave me." Martin nodded and turned and left. The old doctor pulled something out of his pocket, it was a needle with a red liquid. He then injected it into Kazuya's arm. After a while Kazuya's skin regained color, his bullet wounds then pushed the bullets out of his body and were healed, Kazuya gasped and then he sat up and coughed up a bit of blood out of his mouth. "Sh, it's alright." The old professor wrapped his arms around Kazuya and stroked his hair, Kazuya then hugged the old man back, "It's alright Kazuya, papa's here."

**GODZILLA: Rise of Dr. Mafune**

**5 Months Later**

Martin started to to look at the latest specimen they retrieved in the lab. He looked over at the old professor, "Dr. Mafune, what do you reckon this is?" Dr. Mafuna looked over the specimen, it was an abnormally large bug, it had the same metallic tissue as Godzilla. It had big round purple eyes, two massive pincers, a long body, and several legs as well as a row of spikes down it's back.

"Do you remember that book about pre-historic species of insects?"

"Yes."

"This looks exactly like one of them," He pulled up an image on screen, "This one here," Martin looked at the image then back to the specimen.

"Meganulon. It does look like it, but..how is this possible? These things have been dead for a lot longer than the dinosaurs, yet we caught this live one the other night outside." Martin scratched his chin, "This doesn't make any sense. Unless, it could be the Hollow Earth Theory."

"Meganula...?"

"It's an evolution, the Meganulon can't fly, it is s imply too big. Like insects it sheds its old body, and becomes a new one Meganula."

"Evolution." Martin said with a smile, "Fascinating!" Mafune rubbed his chin.

"Mm." He then paused, "Are you going out on that mission tonight?"

"No, I'm not a combatant."

"I see," He said, "Anyways, I am needed elsewhere." Mafune then turned and left the lab. He then walked through what humanity had set up, in the past 9 months Humaniry had set up quite a Village. He then made it to a building, a scream was heard followed by the sound of someone's skull cracking against the wall. Mafune walked into someone dead, having been thrown against the wall. Mafune looked at a person in the shadows, "Kazuya," he said, "Time to test your new skills." Kazuya walked out of the shadows, his hair had grown to shoulder length, and he had a full mustache and beard. Kazuya then smirked.

Back in Okinawa Haruo sat on the beach with Haruka. Haruka sat in the water splashing about, soon something caught her eye. She reached down and picked it up, it was a sand dollar. She squealed happily, Haruo smiled, "What'd you find?" Haruo got up and walked over to her, he knelt down next to her and saw the sand dollar in her hand, he smiled, "That's a sand dollar, it's worth a lot of money! Man, this a treasure!" Haruka made some happy noises, Haruo smiled and then kissed the top of his daughters head. The last five months had been slow for him and Yuko, the main reason why he was here on the beach with Haruka was because-

"Haruo!" Soon Daiyo tan onto the beach, Haruo turned and looked over his shoulder at Daiyo, she smiled, "The baby is here!" Haruo smiled widely, he picked up Haruka and her sand dollar. And he walked over to Daiyo. They went through the jungle and then to the village and eventually to Haruo and Yuko's house. Daiyo smiled and took Haruka from Haruo, Haruo then rushed inside.

"Yuko!" He ran through the living room, nearly tripping over one of Haruka's toys, and eventually to the bedroom. He looked over at Yuko was sitting in the bed with a bundle in her arms, she smiled down at it before she looked up at Haruo. Haruo smiled.

"Come say hi to your son..." she said softly, Haruo then walked over to the bed. He sat next to her and saw the newborn baby she had in her arms. The baby had black hair, and mostly looked like Haruo. Haruo smiled down at his son, "He looks a lot like you..." Yuko said with a smile,

"Yeah,"

"I think I like the name you picked."

"Hanabi...? But he's a boy."

"No," she said with a soft laugh, "Ken."

"Ken?"

"Yeah..." she smiled, "Ken is such a good name."

"Alright," he smiled and kissed Yuko's forehead, "Ken it is."

At the same time in the Houtua village, Miana held out food to Maina. Maina's baby was just born. She was a month overdue, and frankly they didn't have anything to help speed the processes. Maina pushes the food away and she just laid there holding her baby close to her. Miana frowned, "Maina...you've barely been eating lately, you need something to eat or you'll lose your strength." Maina just sighed, she held her baby close and then turned facing away from Miana. "...is it a boy?"

"...no...a girl..." Maina said,

Miana smiled, "That's wonderful! What's her name?"

"...Belvera..." Maina said softly, Miana's eyes widened. Belvera was the name of the Goddess of Hate in their culture. Miana then looked to Maina. Since their journey on the Gotengo, and the crew finding out Kazuya had turned on them, it had seriously taken a toll on Maina. Miana sighed, she set the bowl of food on the ground and then she left. She was then greeted to Mothra's voice.

"Miana! How's Maina doing?! She's blocked me off!"

"She's...upset, hurt and confused."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's really tough!"

"I hope so..." Miana then joined other members of the tribe. It wasn't long before the weight of darkness killed the room. Everyone stood up and turned. There stood Kazuya, though no one knew it was him since he had a mask over his nose and mouth. He then took a device out of his pocket, he pressed a button and the device fleshed out. It seemed to ressemble Mothra, only the wings were mare jagged, the metal on it was gold and there was a red gem in the center. He then put it on his waist and a belt formed.

"Batto..." Kazuya said in a very heavily disguised voice. Steam then surrounded Kazuya, it turned to a black color, red lights flashed followed by a roar. The steam cleared, Kazuya stood in a transformed state. He had what looked like a motorcycle helmet on, it was black, it had two large round red eyes, a massive orange horn stuck out of the forehead, and a row of armored spikes ran down the back of it. The torso seemed to be made of a durable material, it seemed to have some sort of bio armor on it, it was colored gold with a red stripe down the middle of it on the front, the arms were padded, and his hands had gold claws. From the belt hung coat tails, that ressembles jagged and evil looking black wings with red and yellow patterns on them, as well as metal armor on the knees, shins, and feet. Everything that wasn't armor was made of leather. Miana's eyes widened.

"...Battra..."

**_A/N_**

**_Konichiwa!!!!! Baboom!!! Here we are with the sequel! A sequel wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for my loving fans!!!! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruo and Yuko laid in bed that night. Haruka laid in the crib in her room, and Ken was in the crib in Haruo and Yuko's room. Haruo suddenly heard bushes rustle. He groaned and then rolled onto his back, he then heard a noise that sounded like chirping. The noise then went silent, Haruo slowly opened his eyes, he looked over and saw Yuko asleep. The sound must've been the birds outside, so he closed his eyes. Soon the chirping noise came again, it was a bit louder and it was followed by bushes and twigs being snapped. The noise then stopped. Haruo woke up, he groaned and he got out of bed. He went over to the dresser and he felt around for his flashlight from the Gotengo, he eventually found it and he turned it on. He walked through the house and there was nothing. He scratched the back of his head when the noise came again, this time it was closer to the house. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, he then walked outside. There was nothing, at least until the noise came again, and suddenly a Meganulon had tackled Haruo to the ground, Haruo looked up at the creature on top of him, it's big round purple eyes looking down at him. All the while it chirped having seized its prey. It swung down one of its pincers, Haruo quickly moved his head and the claw stuck into the ground. Haruo screamed and then stabbed the knife into the giant creatures eye, it let out a high pitched hiss and it then got off him. Haruo quickly stood up, he grabbed the knife and then stabbed it in the forehead of the creature. The creature let out a scream of agony before it then collapsed and died. Haruo breathes heavily, "Haruo...?" Yuko's voice came from in the house, Haruo turned to the front door.

"Yuko, I'm fine. Don't come out here!"

"What happened...?" She made her way to the front door, she screamed as she saw the massive bug creature dead at her doorstep. "What is that?!"

"I have no clue..." Haruo said, he looked at the knife, it was covered in purple sticky blood. Soon the back of the Meganulon split open. Yuko jumped, soon two claws came out its back, followed by a head, wings, body, and a tail. The Meganulon had evolved into a Meganula, the Meganula let out some sort of noise before it took off flying an immensely high speed. Haruo watched as it flew off, he looked to Yuko. He then sighed and walked back into the house with his arm around Yuko. He then came back out with the communication device Martin gave him. He quickly dialed up Martin, Martin answers shortly. The device sort of worked like a video call, with a holographic screen.

"Ah! Haruo! It's been a while!"

"Yeah," Haruo said before he yawned.

"Jesus, you look awful."

"Thanks."

"How's the PTSD?"

"Under control, but that's not why I called."

"What's up?"

"Have you seen a creature that looks like...well, this." Haruo then turned the screen to the empty Meganulon shell. Martin gasped.

"Yeah, I have." Haruo turned the screen back to himself, "It's called a Meganulon. They're a prehistoric bug thought to have been extinct."

"Why is one in Okinawa?"

"You've heard of the hollow earth theory correct?"

"Yeah, hallow holes in the ground for which thought to be extinct species..." he yawned just thinking about the long lecture on it he was once given, "Have survived for millions of years." Martin nodded.

"Yes,"

"After that...it turned into a dragon fly and flew away."

"It evolved?!"

"Evolved?"

"Yep." Martin then sighed, "Haruo. I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"I'd like you to come out here, there's something I'd like you to see."

"Martin..." he paused, "I'd love to, but I can't. Yuko, she just had the baby, I can't just leave."

"I wouldn't be asking you if I had any other choice, but you're who I need." Haruo sighed, "By the way Haruo, your friend Akane brought something to me, she says it's yours." Martin then showed him the Zone Buckle, Haruo's eyes widened, "She says you can't use it anymore because you're human, but I've been able to modify it so you can use it."

"Wow...I honestly thought it was destroyed."

"What is it?"

"It's just a belt buckle." Haruo said,

"I see, anyways, I'll need you to come as soon as you can. We have already sent a jet out your way to get you."

"Woah, wait, what for?"

"Something...Dark is coming."

"Dark?"

"Yes, there's a man here who has been doing lots of work in secret, I need you here to help uncover it."

"I can't just leave my family..."

"I'm sorry."

Haruo sighed and looked back to the house, he sighed and looked back to Martin, "Alright. But I'm bringing someone with me."

"That's fine. The jet should be there in the morning."

"Thank you." Haruo sighed thennturned off the device.

A member of the Houtua tribe was sent flying against the wall. Several of them had died at the hands of Kazuya. Miana then drew her arrow back and shot it at him. Kazuya effortlessly caught it before it hit him, he looked at the arrow then over at Miana. He then threw it back at her and the arrow sunk itself into her stomach. She hunched over before she fell onto her side. Kazuya then made his way to Maina's room, he walked to her bedside and looked down at her, his glowing red eyes illuminating her. She slowly turned her head looked at him. Kazuya then scooped her up in his arms baby and all. Maina thennrested her head on his shoulder. Recently she was too tired to really care about much. Miana made her way to Maina's room. "Maina!" Miana screamed just before the three of them vanished. Miana's eyes widened, she took the arrow from her stomach and she sat against the wall. She then ran as fast as she could to where Mothra was. "Mothra!" Surprisingly enough Mothra was asleep, Mothra then woke up.

"Ah! Miana-Chan! What's-" Mothra then paused, she looked around, "...someone...someone's been here."

"Battra!" Miana said, "He took Maina!"

"B-Battra...?" Mothra's eyes slowly turned from blue to a crimson red and she let out a roar of loss and despair.

The next day in Okinawa Haruo stood outside his house, Daiyo was next to him. Haruo knelt down and picked up Haruka, "Hey little one..." Haruka started to cry as she knew her father was leaving, "Hey, you're okay." She leaned on his shoulder, "Mommy will take care of you. Daddy will be back soon okay?"

"...da da..." Haruka spoke. Haruo smiled, those were Haruka's first words. He looked over at Yuko. Yuko walked up to him, Haruo took his free hand and placed it on the side of Yuko's face. The two of them kissed each other lovingly before they touched foreheads, a symbol of their love.

"I'll be back Yuko."

"I know..." she said as tears streamed down her face, "I just wish you wouldn't go..." Haruo sighed, he then looked down at Ken in her arms. He grazed the baby's forehead with his thumb before he kissed his son's forehead. Haruo then gave Haruka to Yuko. Haruo sighed, he then looked to Daiyo.

"Ready to go?" Daiyo smiled and nodded, "Okay." Haruo then made his way down the hill. Daiyo turned to Yuko and smiled.

"Daiyo will take good care of Haruo."

"I know you will." Yuko said with a smile,

"By bean!" Daiyo said giving Haruka a tickle, Haruka frowned and moved away from Daiyo. Daiyo sighed, she then followed Haruo. The two of them made it to outside the temple. Once they reached the real word Haruo was jumped on.

"M-Miana...?!" Haruo looked down at her, "What happened? What's wrong?" He looked up past her to Mothra.

"Haruo-Kun, the Village was attacked last night." Mothra said to him,

"What?!"

"It's so fluffy!!!" Daiyo said as she looked at Mothra with a smile. Mothra nodded.

"Something...something dark, something I never thought I'd encounter in my lifetime." Mothra said, "Battra, a being made of unhappiness and despair."

"I'm sorry."

"He took Maina-Chan and her baby."

"Wait...Maina gave birth to Kazuya's baby?"

"Yes, a baby girl she named Belvera." Mothra said, "And what's worse is I'm completely cut off from Maina, she won't let me into her head."

"She's probably depressed and hurting then." Haruo looked down at Miana, he could tell she was in despair. "Miana..." Miana looked up at Haruo with tears in her eyes, "We're going to get back your sister, I promise." Soon the sound of a Jet was heard. "Mothra, Hey out of here! They'll see you!"

"Nah, its all good. Watch this!" And within a matter of seconds Mothra camouflaged herself to look like the area around them.

"Hm, how about that..." the jet soon landed, a smile spread across Haruo's face when he saw someone walk up to him. The person had their head down and only the top of their cap could be seen. They were a flight suit.

"So tell me," the person looked up at him. Akane. "What's it like being an old man?" Haruo just gave a soft laugh, he let go of Miana and walked over to Akane and embraced his old friend in a hug.

"How've you been?"

"I've been better." Akane looked up at him, "Man, you're starting to look old."

"No, you just need glasses."

"I see." Akane places her hands in her pockets and looked past him at Daiyo, she raised an eyebrow. "New girlfriend?"

"No," Haruo said, "This is Daiyo, she's lives in Okinawa as well." Daiyo smiled and walked over to Akane and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Daiyo said,

"Nice to meet you too." Akane looked to Haruo, "Anyways, we should get going." Haruo nodded, Akane, Daiyo, Miana, And Haruo all walked to the jet. They then got inside, inside sitting on the left wall was Kazuya, only this time his mask covered his entire face, he wore a combat suit and metal armor on his chest, shoulders, shins, and forearms. Haruo got bad vibes from him.

"Who's this? Your bodyguard?" Haruo asked as he sat down, Akane smiled.

"No, but he was asked to come here too. Dr. Martin is here as well."

"Where is he?" Haruo asked looking around. Daiyo looked at the seat and everything around her. All of this was foreign to her. She went to a bag and she touched it, she then grabbed a pin and pulled and suddenly a parachute shot out and wrapped itself around her. She screamed.

"Daiyo's been eaten!" She exclaimed, "Where is she?!"

"Is she okay?" Akane asked, Haruo nodded.

"Yeah, she refers to herself in the third person. Yet no one else in Okinawa does it, it's what makes her unique."

Daiyo growled in frustration as she tried getting out of the parachute. "Woah, hold on there." Martin said as he walked on, he then started to help Daiyo out of the parachute, "There you..." he then paused when he saw her face, she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, "...go..." The look on Daiyo's face was the exact same. He was very handsome. She swallowed, Martin then cleared his throat, "Anyways, I'm Dr. Martin, you must be Haruo's plus one." She just blinked, she couldn't believe she was standing in the presence of God. He just smiled, "Anyways, you'll want to sit down and strap in your seatbelt."

"...ouhwha?" Was all Daiyo could manage to get out. She couldn't execatly speak due to how smitten she was with this man. Martin helped her sit down, he then pointed to the seatbelts.

"Put that on." She looked at the seatbelt, and she grabbed it, she then looked back to him. "Now, this part," he grabbed the part she was holding onto, "Goes into this part." He then grabbed th bottom part of the seatbelt. Daiyo then clicked her seatbelt in, "There you go." He smiled warmly at her and then walked to the front of the jet, she watched him walked off. She wished for him to come back but she still couldn't exactly speak. Akane then sat in front next to Martin. She then just looked over at him with a smirk, "What?" He asked,

"Nothing." She then looked forward, she flicked a switch closing the door in the back.

"Seriously, What?"

"You're an extremely smart man Martin," she looked over at him and smiled, "Figure it out." She winked at him and then went back to the controls. Martin just swallowed and he looked to the controls. Within a few seconds they took off, Mothra followed behind them completely camouflaged. Kazuya looked over at Haruo. Haruo had his head laid back against the wall, Miana was laying on his shoulder. Soon Martin came back to where Daiyo was, he then held out a candy bar to her.

"Here." He said, Daiyo looked at him then looked to the candy bar, she took it in her hand. "It's Good, look." He took it back from her and he unwrapped it and handed it back to her, "You eat it." Daiyo looked at him, she then took a small bite out of it. She gave him a soft smile, it was really good. "What's your name?"

"..." she froze, she swallowed and then softly said, "Daiyo."

"Nice to meet you. If you ever need help getting out of a parachute again just call for me."

"...parachute?"

"Yeah, it's what attacked you. I simply helped you out of it."

"Oh...thank you."

"Mhmm." He smiled and then he walked over and grabbed something from under the seat, he then came back to Haruo. It was a case, he opened the case and showed Haruo the Zone Buckle, Haruo looked down at it. It looked slightly different. The gem in the center was now more long than it was wide, inside the gem was a design that almost looked like a DNA strand, around it was red colored steel with small lightning bolts printed on it, "It was severely damaged, so I did what I could to fix it." Haruo took it from the case.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mm..." Haruo then leaned back again almost getting lost in his thoughts.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just regretting leaving my family behind." He sighed, "I don't want to die Martin...before I left...Haruka said her first words, there's a lot of firsts I would be missing."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're in good hands."


	3. Chapter 3

Haruo was made comfortable in the room he would be staying in. Once there he sat down at the desk, he reached and touched his pocket, his communicator was gone. He must've left it at home, he looked around. There was luckily one in the room, he picked it up and sighed. He entered the information for his communicator and hit call. It wasn't too long before Yuko answered, "Haruo!"

"Hey, I see I left my communicator there."

"Yeah, I didn't know you left it until just now when it started ringing."

"Well good, I'm glad I left it there." He smiled, "How are the kids?"

"They're fine. Neiyo has assigned someone to come live with me while you are away."

"That's good."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

Haruo sighed, "I'm not sure honey. I'll try and make it back by Haruka's birthday if I can...but...I really have no clue."

"Alright." She sighed a little saddened by this news, "How's Daiyo?"

"She's good. She seems to have fallen in love with Dr. Martin."

"He's still alive? Wow!" She smiled, "Well good for Daiyo."

"Good for Daiyo, Yes. But Martin is a bit clueless as to what's happening."

"I see."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah...yeah me too."

Meanwhile in the science lab Martin was doing some more research on the Meganulon shell that they had. He scrapped off some of the bugs skin and was now looking at it under a microscope, "Fascinating...this skin shows some form of fossilization." Soon he heard something fall over, he spun around and saw Daiyo. She was holding onto a cart and on the floor was a tray with some tools, she then looked over at him, "Hello there." She cleared her throat and out the cart back on its wheels, "Did you bump into that?" She swallowed and nodded, he smiled, "It's okay." He stood up and walked over to the tray and the tools on the floor, "In science, lots of accidents happen." He picked everything up and put them on the tray, and put the tray back on the cart. "So what brings you here?"

"...um...Daiyo got lost..."

"Where'd you get lost?"

"Daiyo was...looking for her room and..." she then got lost looking into his eyes, he just smiled.

"You're fine, but hey, now that you're here, I want to show you something." He took her hand and brought her over to the microscope, "Take a look in here." She looked to him, she then looked back at the microscope, "See, like this." He showed her how to look into it, "See?" She then looked into the microscope, "What do you think?"

"Looks like...a stone...?"

"Yes," he pulled her away from it, "The creature we are studying seems to have fossilized itself to preserve itself for several million years."

"Like...a dinosaur?"

"Yes, exactly like a dinosaur, only...this one isn't dead." She looked over at the carcass of the large insect, he laughed nervously, "Well, this specimen is dead. But, Haruo saw a live one, which makes me believe that there are more." She then looked back to him, he smiled at her, "That's a pretty pink flower you have in your hair." She blushed, "What's it symbolize?"

"Uh...um..."

"Well?"

"It means...Daiyo is young...and available for marriage...and...it's pretty."

"I see, so you wear that flower in your hair because you're single and looking for marriage. And it also looks nice. Correct?" She nodded, "Are they your favorite flower?" She nodded again, "It's very beautiful." She smiled at him, it wasn't long before they were interrupted by Kazuya. Martin looked at him, "Ah, Commander Kazuya, what brings you here?"

"My father...he's ready to show you the first official tests of his work."

"I'll be down."

Kazuya nodded, he then put the mask back on his face and walked out of the room. He got Haruo, and Haruo, Martin, Daiyo, And Miana all came to Dr. Mafune's labratory. Mafune stood in front of a tank of water filled with numerous fish, they weren't exactly colorful due to the word they were living in, but they were still fish. Mafune looked to his guests, "I have called you here to show you what I've been working on. It's all theoretical work, from my wife Dr. Serizawa. She theorized, that with the right technology we could put an end to Godzilla and one day, even more monsters. Even other races like the Exif and Bilusaludo. With it, Japan could single handedly end war, world hunger, suffering." He picked up a capsule that had a metal head in it, "This, is a small capsule that can be used in a small body of water like a lake or a pond, or in this case a fish tank. Explaining what it does is a bit difficult, so instead I'll just show you." He presses a button on the capsule, he then put the capsule in the water with the fish. He then stood back with the rest of the group. "I warn you, this is not for the faint of heart." Daiyo stood a bit closer to Martin, as Mafune stood to her other side. The group watched on, until suddenly, it happened. Daiyo's eyes widened in horror and tears shed, she screamed and turned and buried her face into Martin's chest, Martin held onto her firmly. Miana was even scared herself, she clung to Haruo's arm for dear life. "It's not just capsules I've made it into." He walked over to a gun, he picked up a clip full of bullets, "It's in bullets too, with funding I can make bombs." He loaded the gun and cocked it before firing off a few rounds. Martin grit his teeth.

"Are you insane?!" Haruo screamed, Mafune turned to Haruo, as did Kazuya. "You're weaponizing this to use against other people!!! And you used it in water!!! What'll be the damage when you put it into a bomb!!"

"Whatever country it hits will become a cemetery."

"Dr. Mafune," Martin said, "Even I must agree that this is...this is too much."

"Nonsense." He said, "This is the only efficient way to destroy Godzilla."

"Humans and Godzilla have coexisted just fine for the past ten months!" Haruo said, Mafune looked to Haruo. He then walked over to him.

"I know you, you're Haruo Sakaki correct? I've heard your story. Godzilla killed your parents, your family, everything. And with that grew an eternal hatred."

"Yeah that's true." He glared at Mafune, "But over time I learned that I was stupid. It got to my head!"

"I also remember your parents shuting down my wife's research when we found this was how we could kill Godzilla. So really Haruo, your parents deaths are their own faults." Mafune looked to the group, he then walked over to a desk and leaned on it looking down at the contents on the table, "You may go." The group then left, all except for Kazuya. Kazuya then removed his mask.

"He's exactly how I told you." Kazuya said, "Always angry, always fighting, let me know when I can put him down."

"Not now Kazuya, not now." Mafune wiped his mouth and sighed, "I thought the Sakaki bloodline died off, I swore I'd kill them all one day for what they did to your mother."

"He's got a wife and two children." Kazuya walked over to him, he leaned in the desk, "And I know how much you like to give illtreatment and neglect to children."

"If this is about your sister, I told you I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Kazuya said starting to get angry, "She had cancer!!! SHE HAD CANCER AND YOU KNEW THAT YOU HAD ALL THE GOD DAMN STUFF TO CURE HER!!!! YET YOU LET HER DIE!!! YOU SENT HER OFF INTO SPACE WITH ME WHERE SHE COULD NEVER BE TREATED!!!!"

"I had too."

"Really?! You had to let her die?!?!!!"

"Yes."

"WHY OLD MAN?!?!!!" Mafune didn't respond, "TELL ME!!!!!" Mafune quickly reached in his pocket, he pulled out a device and turns a dial on it, Kazuya winced in pain, he grit his teeth and placed his hands on his head and he fell to his knees. Veins appeared in his neck and forehead, Mafune squatted down.

"I am your father, you will not yell at me do you understand? You will not question my methods, you will only do what I tell you to do." He smiled, "Besides, you got your girlfriend and your child back didn't you? Why don't you go spend time with them." He then stood up and turned the dial back, Kazuya let out a gasp of relief and he laid on his back taking deep breaths. "Get off the floor, you're not an animal." He stepped over Kazuya and left the room. Kazuya then stood up after a while, he then turned and left the room. He continued to walk until he came to a door, he sighed, he opened the door and walked inside. Maina and his daughter were inside, Maina looked over at him. She gently set the baby in the crib she was given, she then walked over to Kazuya and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close to him placing one hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Maina." Kazuya kissed the top of her head, "How are you feeling?"

"Happy...I'm happy with you..."

"I'm happy with you too." He said, "Maina...I never meant to hurt you, I never meant for any of this to happen..." he looked down into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." The two then shared a kiss, Maina then took him over to the crib. Kazuya reaches down into the crib. He then picked up Belvera with his hands, hands that had once killed, mutalated, and destroyed so much. He held his daughter in his arms and went and sat on the bed, Maina then sat next to him.

"She's beautiful." He said, "She looks like my sister, who in turn looked like my mom." Maina smiled, he looked at Maina, "Maina..."

"Yes?"

"How do you see me?"

"I see you as a man...I see you...as my love...my husband."

"I see the same of you." He looked back to their daughter, he looked to Maina, "We should dye your hair."

"What my hair...?"

"Dye it...change the color." He smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand, "You'd be pretty with black hair." She smiled.

"Okay." Within an hour or so, Maina let Kazuya dye her hair. Her hair came down to her shoulders after it was undone. Once everything was said and done Kazuya then looked at Maina, he took her hands.

"Let's do something."

"Okay."

He took her down and got her some modern clothes. A black shirt, dark combat pants, some boots, and a black leather jacket. Afterwards they went down to the shooting range, he grabbed a pistol, "Have you ever seen anyone use one of these?" She shook her head, "It's easy." He loaded the gun and coked it, he pointed the gun down the range he pulled the trigger and shot the target at the end a couple times, Maina seemed to yndersatnd. "Want to try?" She nodded, she then took the gun, it was a lot heavier than the bow and arrow she used to use, but at the same time was a convient size than a large bow and a quiver of arrows. She pointed down the range, she then pulled the rug her and emptied the clip. As she did she felt a huge adrenaline rush.

"...again..." she said, Kazuya took the gun from her, he reloaded and handed it back, she cocked the gun and continued to shoot down the range. As she did, all of her former anger, depression, frustration...all of it was just gone.

"Never point a gun at me." He told her, "Only point it at the enemy. Guns aren't toys, they can kill someone."

She nodded and set the gun down. She then looked back to him. She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you..." The Two then made it back to their room, they then started kissing. Maina removed her jacket, she then went to start removing Kazuya's clothes. Kazuya pulled away.

"Here...it's complicated, let me do it." He presses a button on the side of the armored vest he wore, air blew out of it as it released pressure, he removed the vest, and after that the padded jacket he wore under it, followed by his shirt. Maina ran her hands up and down his abs feeling each individual muscle, she removed her own shirt and the two went back to kissing. They pressed their bodies up against one another. An hour or so later the two laid in bed together naked. Maina laud curled into Kazuya's chest. Kazuya had his arms wrapped around her.

Back in her own room Daiyo was brushing her hair as she looked into the mirror. She then looked at the flower she had in her hair, she smiled as she thought back to Martin. She looked down slightly as she continued to brush her hair. She felt as if she found the man she finally wanted to marry. A knock came from her door, she set her brush down and opened the door. "Oh, Haruo."

"Hey," Haruo said, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She said, she paused and smiled, "And happy."

"Well that's good." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen, what you saw today...it was very bad, and if you want, you can go back home."

"No."

"No?"

"Daiyo is fine here."

"Daiyo, this isn't something to just take lightly...Dr. Mafune is a man of destruction."

"Daiyo knows that."

"Then why don't you want to leave?"

"Daiyo's fallen in-" she then paused. Haruo sighed.

"You've fallen in love with Martin haven't you?" She nodded, he sighed, "Daiyo I..." He paused, "I promised your mother I would keep you safe."

"Daiyo is safe."

"Yes, I know. I just-"

Daiyo places her finger on his lips, "Daiyo will stay close to you, if not you then Dr. Martin. Daiyo will be just fine." He sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He sighed, "It's getting late, try and get some sleep."

"Okay." Haruo went to leave, "W-Wait! Haruo!"

"Yes?" He asked turning around,

"What does...what does being in live with Tani feel like?"

"It's the most incredible feeling in the world. You feel excited but also scared at the same time. And that's what love is like."

She smiled, "Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Daiyo." He then left and closed the door. Daiyo smiled, she skipped across the room and then laid in her bed, she hit the light switch that was near her bed turning the lights off. She then looked out the window at the moon. She smiled and then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruo laid asleep on his stomach, no shirt, no pants, and one arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Soon his communicator started ringing, he groaned. and curled onto the bed and pulled the blanket over himself, it rang again. He let out a long groan. He yawned and stretched before he then sat up, he blindly reached for his communicator only to fall out of bed, "Dammit..." he got upand opened the communicator to see haruka's face, "Haruka...?" Haruka wasn't quite sure what to do with it, she put it in her mouth for a bit only to take it out, Haruo sighed, she must've gotten a hold of it somehow. "hey little one.." she then looked at him.

"Da da!" She said happily, he smiled. Her talking was still new to him.

"Yeah sweetie, it's me..." he yawned and sat down on his bed, "How'd you get this...?" It wasn't long before Yuko came by and picked her up.

"Sorry Haruo!" Yuko said taking the communicator from her, "Ken woke up crying, and that in turn woke Haruka, so I put Haruka on the floor, then took care of Ken, and before I knew it she had grabbed the communicator."

"Sounds like you got your-" he then yawned, "Hands full..." he closed his eyes and rubbed then with his finger and thumb.

"You look tired, what time is it?"

"I dunno..."

"Go back to bed."

"No..I should probably be up..."

"You sure?"

"Um..." he blinked a couple times, "Yeah, yeah I'm sure. I'm gonna go shower okay?"

"Okay," Yuko smiled and looked to Haruka, "Say bye bye daddy!"

"Bye!" Haruo gave a soft smile and then hung up. He then flopped backwards, but also managed to hit his head on the wall, "Ow..." It wasn't long before he got up and wen to go shower. After his shower he got dressed, and headed to the closest place that had food. He didn't get food, he just grabbed a cup and got coffee, he had never had it before, but he figured he needed it. He turned and saw Akane. He walked over to her and sat across from her, "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled, "Man you look like shit Haruo."

"I just woke up..." he said before yawning,

"At five in the morning?"

"My daughter called me." He said, "Why are you up?"

"Well..." she paused and looked at him, "You know that feeling when you know you're ready to have kids?"

"Nope. My first child was kind of thrown on me."

"I see."

"Are you having kids?"

"No," she said, "But Hiiro wants one."

"good for him..." he then took a sip of his coffee, he nearly gagged, "that is god awful."

"Coffee has an acquired taste." She smiled, he put the cup down and wiped his mouth.

"It's god awful." She gave a slight laugh, "So tell me, what's with the dude in the mask?"

"I have no clue, I have been here for ten months or so, and we still don't know what he is or what he does. All we know, is that he's working with Mafune. Some people also say he's Super Human."

"Super Human?"

"Yeah." She said, she looked around, "Have you ever heard of a Destroyer God known as Battra?"

"Battra?"

"Look," she took out what appeared to be a phone, she pulled up an image of some red and yellow colored wings, it seemed to be a bit blurry. He looked at the picture. "This thing has been showing up whenever we go to defend our growing town from monsters. All we see are these colors, it's fast...and it's strong."

"How strong?"

"Crazy strong." She swiped to the left, "This was our mission two nights ago, the giant lobster is called Ebirah. This was it before Battra," she swiped again, "This is it after. Haruo's eyes widened, the creature was completely mutilated. It was missing it's claws, there was a massive hole in its forehead, and it seemed to have it's body blown clean in half. "And the thing is...some of the other soldiers say...it's human sized."

"What?" Haruo looked closer at the images, "Something the size of a human...did that?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus..." he said, "The man in the mask he's connected to Mafune. Mafune is up to something, and he can possibly...create something like this. We really have no clue what he is capable of."

"Yeah," she said, "I'd ask Miana."

"Miana?"

"Yes, Battra is a part of her culture."

"What?!"

"If Mothra...is the Goddess of Light, Life, Beauty, and all things pure and good. Battra is the anti-Christ, or the Satan of their religion."

"I'll ask her...but...Miana is honestly so bummed that her sister has gone missing."

"Maina?"

"Yeah."

"I saw Maina just the other night."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Akane said, "But...she's different."

"Different?"

"She's wearing modern clothing...she also dyed her hair, she was even with some guy at the shooting range."

"Maina at a shooting range...?"

"Yeah," she pulled up another image on her phone showing Haruo Maina's target, there was a massive hole blown directly in the head of the metal target, "She's pretty damn good." Haruo took the phone.

"She's headed down a dark path..." he said, "The man she was with, could it possibly the man in the mask?"

"Possibly, they wore the same combat clothing."

"..." He paused, "I want you to observe Maina, from afar, get more details, and report back to me every night. I want to know what's going on with her before we just tell Miana." Akane nodded.

"Sounds good." She smiled, she then looked at his cup of coffee, it had gone stone cold. "You know, if you need a pick me up, a shot of caffeine could help."

"What do you mean?"

"We have sodas, it's mostly some off brand stuff, and not the yummy marble sodas I remember, but it's still sodas."

"No thanks," he stretched his arms above his head.

"So, how's Haruka?"

"Talking."

"Really?"

"She said he first word just as I was leaving."

"How sweet."

"Yeah..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "I wish I hadn't gone...two days ago my son was born."

"Wow, a son. You must be proud, what's his name?"

"Ken."

"That's cute."

"Yeah." He looked at her, "How are you and Hiiro?"

"Well...20,000 years, and five months," she held up her hand showing a ring on her finger, "But we finally got married."

"That's good." He smiled, "Yuko and I got married a week or so after I got back to Okinawa. So I've been married longer than you." He then stuck out his tongue, she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, at least my relationship has lasted longer." He gave a soft laugh. Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Code Black." A voice said. Haruo raised and eyebrow.

"Code Black?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yes, it means Godzilla is around." Akane stood up, "I should get going, care to come with me?"

"Sure." Haruo then followed her to the armory where some other soldiers gathered. They were getting in combat gear, Haruo did the same. They then went to get their weapons, Haruo looked over the weapons, they seemed new, "These weapons...what are they?"

"They're new plasma based weapons." Akane said to him as she grabbed a rifle.

"I see," he said, "Aren't we smart enough to know that normal weapons don't work on Godzilla?" He said also grabbing a rifle.

"We are, but we still try our hardest." It wasn't long before everyone was gathered outside. There was a heavy fog, Haruo stood close to Akane. He looked around, he couldn't quite see Godzilla. He then looked out to the ocean, he saw some figure, but couldn't quite make it out. He took out a flare gun, he then fired off the flare towards the object. As the flare passed by it, it seemed to be some form of large Rose. The flare hit the Rose, landing right on the head of it. The large rose made a noise.

"What the hell is that thing...?" Haruo asked Akane, she squinted, "I'm not sure." Suddenly the scream of some soldiers was heard before a splash of water. "What the hell?!" They looked around, another soldier screamed and gunfire went off, followed by a splash. Haruo turned on a light and pointed it at the water, large snakes seemed to be slithering across the water, soon one cam eon shore. It lashed out towards Haruo, his eyes widened, he reached quickly in his pocket but it was too late, he was bitten on the shoulder, he screamed in pain, he pulled out a knife and quickly beheaded the snake. Akane looked at him.

"What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know!" Haruo then grabbed the head of the snake and took it off his shoulder. It examined it, it was green and didn't have eyes, the part where it had been severed was dripping some green blood. He smelled the stump, "This is a plant..." he looked up at the Rose, "It must be attached to that thing, so far it's defending itself, so we should head back." Akane nodded.

"Fall back!" She called to all the soldiers. They then all ran back inside. Haruo held his shoulder and winced in pain.

"Damn..."

"You okay?"

"Mhmm...just hurts, we should take this to Martin and see if it's poisonous." Akane nodded, the two walked to Martin's lab where they found the professor face down asleep in some work. "Martin..." Haruo said softly, Akane shook him. He then jolted awake.

"Power Nap!" He said, he rubbed his eyes, he looked at Haruo and Akane, "Yikes! What attacked you?"

"This did." Haruo held up the severed head he had.

"Woah," Martin took it,

"Can you analyze it? See if it is poisonous, it bit me."

"I can, for now head down to the nurses office."

"Will do." Haruo and Akane moved to the nurses office. The nurse had her back turned looking at the computer. "Excuse me um-"

"Have a seat over there please, I'll be with you in a minute."

"It's not really a in a minute type of deal." Akane said, the nurse sighed. She then spun around, Haruo's eyes widened when he looked at her.

"Y-Yuko...?" He said, this woman looked almost exactly like Yuko. The only difference was that this girls hair was blonde and had bright blue eyes.

"No, my name is Ann." She said standing up and walking over to him, "But I know a Yuko though." She looked at his wounds, "God damn, these look awful. Come over here." She took him to a bed. He removed his clothing on the top so she could look at the wound, "You see, I have a little cousin named Yuko. Only she was born in space, where I was born here on Earth," she grabbed a light, "Damn, these are deep. Any deeper and you would've been dead."Haruo just looked at her, she then grabbed stuff to clean the wounds, "I come from Yuko's mother's side. My father is American." She came back and then started to clean the wound, he winced, "Sorry this will sting."

"He knows Yuko quite well, a little too well if you ask me." Akane said with a smile,

"Oh really?" She took the glasses from her head and put them on her face, "And why's that?"

"She's my wife." Haruo said, Ann looked up at him with her eyes. She then looked down to his wounds.

"I see."

"I take it you aren't impressed."

"I am, just didn't think she was even that old."

"She's about 20 now." Haruo said,

"I see." She said, "So what's your name mystery husband who smells like roses?"

"Haruo." He said, "_Roses?_" He thought, he took a quick sniff of his shoulder, "_Hm, sure enough._"

"Haruo what?"

"Sakaki."

"I see," She said, she then grabbed some stitches and other things, "I worked for your father, I was and still am the worlds most highest paid doctor." She smiled, "I even helped deliver you." She said starting to stitch him up, "And I did that at 19, after that they then told me about Project Genesis, and it sounded nice. When I turned 25, I was the first one to be put under. I then woke up, the same time as everyone else."

"That's nice."

"Mhmm," she finished stitching him up, "Any pain?"

"A little, but I can live with it."

"Make a fist for me." Haruo made a fist, "Pain?"

"Again, only a little."

"Alright," she walked over to a cabinet, the cabinet had a touch screen, she put some stuff into the screen and later out came some pills. She then gave them to Haruo in a bottle, "Take these twice a day, once in the morning, and once at night, for five days and you'll be good."

"Thank you." he said taking the pill bottle. He then got up and put his shirt back on, he grabbed the other clothes and left the room with Akane.

"So she's you wife's cousin." Akane said,

"What of it?"

"Nothing, it just fascinates me."

"I see." Later Haruo made it back to his room. He took one of his first pills and then he laid down back on the bed. He then closed his eyes. He didn't wake up again until well into the afternoon when Miana found him and started poking his face. Haruo woke up with a groan, he looked up at her, "M-Miana...?" She nodded, she grabbed his hand and tried pulling him out of bed, "What's up...?" he yawned and sat up, he stretched then stood up. He looked down at her, "What is it...?"

"...lab..."

"Lab?"

"Yes..." She took his hand, she then took him to Dr. Martin's lab. Martin smiled as they entered the room.

"Ah, nice to see she was able to get you up." Marin said, "I finished running tests on the plant."

"And..?"

"It's alive, she's a three way hybrid."

"She...?"

"Yes, the plant is female. It contains Plant DNA and Human DNA."

"Human DNA? What's the other one?"

"Godzilla."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," he said, "But she's not poisonous, so you'll be fine."

"I see." He said, "Do we know whose DNA is in that creature?"

"I don't know, but it's human and it's female, I am guessing from a girl no older than eleven."

"I see, well for now, do more digging."

"I will." He said, "Also, I've given her a name."

"And that is?"

"Biollante."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Yuko said with a smile. Haruo smiled back.

"Hey, how's your day been?"

"Good." She smiled, "You'll never guess what happened today!"

"Yeah, you'll never know what happened to me either. You first."

"Alright," she smiled, "Haruka took her first steps on her own today!"

"What?! And I missed it?!"

"I almost missed it too, I didn't know what she was doing until I was fully paying attention to her."

"Tell her I'm proud of her." He sighed, "I wish I could've been there to see it."

"Yeah, me too."

"Has she said anymore words yet?"

"No, but she'll take some of your clothes from the closet and then say da da."

"I see."

"Anyways, what happened to you?"

"You have a cousin. She looks somewhat like you, she even patched up my shoulder."

"Your shoulder? What happened to your shoulder?"

"Killer plant, it's a long story."

"I see, anyways, what's she like?"

"She's a doctor. She can talk to me and have two different conversations back and forth."

"That's neat."

"I suppose." He rubbed the back of his neck,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just...wishing I was there with you is all."

"Yeah..I miss you too, bed has been rather lonely."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"Okay." She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He then shut off the communicator. He sighed and laid back on the bed, he never thought he would miss his family this much. Meanwhile in Martin's lab, Daiyo sat next to him. She watched him carefully at what he was doing. He knew she was there, he didn't m ind too much. But sometimes, she got in his personal space. She then leaned close to him, he sighed and looked over at her. She looked up into his eyes, she smiled nervously. He just smiled back. She then closed her eyes and softly puckered her lips, he just gave a soft chuckle before he looked back to his work. He then got up and walked to another part of the lab. She opened her eyes and looked over where he was. She got up and followed him.

"Do you like Science Daiyo?"

"...science?"

"Yes, it's what I do. Science."

"Daiyo's never heard of science."

"I see..." he said, "Want to do a science experiment?"

"Science experiment?"

"Mhmm," he looked around the room, he smiled, he grabbed some soil, and he then grabbed a beaker, he filled the beaker with some baking soda. He then took them to the table in the center of the room, she followed him and sat at the table. HEe took the soil and built it up around the beaker making a mountain. "This was the first science experiment I ever did in my life, I was about seven."

"What is it?"

"It's a volcano." He said, her eyes widened and she looked at the mountain of dirt.

"This...little thing is a volcano?"

"Mhmm." He then filled a cup with vinegar, water, some soap, and then he got some red dye. He stirred it together and made a red liquid, he smiled, "Watch this." He then poured the mixture into the mountain, later it then began to erupt. Daiyo's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in disbelief at what was happening. "See, the chemicals together, caused a chain reaction, that in turn caused the volcano here to erupt." She smiled,

"Do it again!" She said shaking him, he gave a soft laugh and a smile.

"Alright." He then built up another volcano, and made the mixture again. "Do you want to pour it in this time?" He handed her the mixture, she nodded. She took it and then she poured it into the new volcano, and it rrupted.

"Wow..." She smiled, "Daiyo likes science!"

"If you like that, then watch this." He grabbed some copper wiring, a light bulb, and a battery. He put the copper wiring around the light bulb, he took one part of the wire and put it on the battery, "Watch carefully." He put the second wire on the battery, and then the light bulb lit up. Daiyo's eyes dazzled.

"Wow..." She said, she was at a total loss of words. He smiled at her.

"how would you like to do some science that you can eat?"

"Eat science?"

"Mhmm, come with me." He stood up and he took her to the cafeteria, he grabbed some sugar, a jar, and then he opened a large fridge, he saw lots of liquid flavoring, "Here, which one looks good to you?"

"Hm?" She looked at the flavoring, she couldn't exactly read what any of it said, but she recognized the fruits on it. "What are these?"

"These are flavorings, people can put them in their drinks, or over shaved ice."

"Hmmm..." she then saw a peach one, since peaches mostly grew around where she lived she picked that one. He smiled, he then grabbed some tring, and a pencil. He then filled a jar with water, he then took Daiyo to a table. He poured some sugar in the water, he then put in the flavoring, and mixed it all together. He then took some string and cut it, before he wrapped the cut string around the pencil, he put the string in the water and put the pencil on the top of the water.

"Okay, now we wait an hour."

"An hour?"

"Mhmm. Let's take it back to the lab." he took the cup and took it back to the lab with Daiyo, he then put it in a safe place. Martin went to the supplies closet and looked around. He then found two metal balls, he smiled. He then walked back to Daiyo, "This is something that I love to show my students." He put the two metal balls together, they stuck together and made a small buzzing sound, "Hold my hand." He held his hand out to her, she blushed. She then took his hand, "Ready?" She nodded, he slid the two balls in between their hands, soon Daiyo's hair started to stand up on end, as did Martin's hair. Daiyo looked up at her hair, she giggled.

"What's happening with Daiyo's hair?"

"It's static electricity."

"Wow..." She smiled as her hair floated around her head. The door then swung open and someone cleared, their throat. Daiyo gasped, and she spun around and held her hands behind her back as her hair started to float downwards.

"Dr. Martin."

Martin sighed and walked around Daiyo, "Dr. Mafune."

"This is a multi trillion dollar facility, there is no time for child's games."

"Sorry, Daiyo here has never heard of science, so I was showing her some."

"I don't care." He said, Martin sighed, "Is what I asked for finished?"

"It is." He set the metal balls down and then walked over and grabbed some cases. He opened one of them showing the product, it seemed to be a canister, and in the center was a metal bar held together with some rods. "Dr. Mafune I don't approve of this..."

"It doesn't matter what you think, you're a moron." He closed the case, he then picked up the cases, "All that matters is that what I am doing will save us all."

"Yes doctor..." Dr. Mafune nodded before he turned and left. Daiyo glared and she puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"He's a very evil man." Daiyo said,

"Perhaps, but he's the smartest one of us all. He knows what he's doing."

"His science is bad...remember?" She turned to him, "He seeks to destroy instead of create!"

"I know Daiyo." He sighed, "I'm afraid there isn't much we can do at the moment except indulge him."

"What happened to him?"

"A lot has happened to him." He sighed and sat down, "He used to be a normal man, with a normal life. He had a love for science, and met his sweetheart during college. Him and Dr. Serizawa married, and lived a normal life. Anyways..."

**Osaka Japan 1972**

Dr. Mafune and his wife, Dr. Serizawa, sat an interview, discussing their research. "So, Dr. Mafune," The woman began, "Word on the street is, you and Dr. Serizawa actually got married." Mafune looked to his wife then back to the woman.

"Yes, we did."

"How did that all go down?"

"Well originally, we met in college you see-"

"He really wasn't much, no muscles, kind of weird, and overall a goof." Dr. Serizawa said, there was a reaction of laughter from the audience. "But, we started dating, and that lead to us getting married."

"I see." the woman said, "So, you've kept your surname Serizawa correct?"

"Yes and no, I kept it Serizawa, for all science and education purposes. When I write a paper, or publish something Serizawa will appear on it. But, when it comes to being with my husband, it's Mafune."

"I see." The woman smiled, "What can you tell me about your latest experiment?"

Dr. Serizawa looked to Mafune, Mafune leaned forward a bit and he cleared his throat, "It's actually a conjoined experiment, right now we are currently working on is possibly something that could confirm string theory. It also helps us understand what time is made out of."

"I see, is this true Dr. Serizawa?"

"Yes," She smiled, "Even though, I wanted to do a baking soda volcano." Everyone laughed, "But on a serious note, yes. We even have a side project, one that can cause world peace and hopefully one day unite the world as one country."

"Could you tell us more about that?"

"I'm afraid not yet, it is still in it's experimental stage."

"I see, well it's great to have you here."

Meanwhile, above where this was being broadcast a man had a sniper rifle. He put it together, he loaded it, and cocked it. He then aimed it directly at Dr. Serizawa's head. She then turned her head and he pulled the trigger. Hours later Mafune paced back and forth outside his wife's room. Tears fell from his eyes, it wasn't long before his friend Hikaru came running up to him. Mafune wrapped his arms around Hikaru. "Hikaru Sakaki...you really know how to lighten a mood..."

"I'm sorry this has happened, is she okay?"

"I don't know, I haven't gone in to see her."

"Go to her." He said placing his hand on Mafune's shoulder, "I'll be out here if you need anything."

"Thank you." He said with a nod. He turned and walked into the room, his wife was stable. She laid in her bed with a patch over her right eye. He walked to her bedside and sat down. He took her hand in his, "I'm so sorry my love..." he lip quivered, "I'm so sorry..."

**Present Day**

"And...since his wife's assassination attempt...his life only got harder." Martin said to Daiyo having told her the whole story. Daiyo frowned and gave a saddened look.

"That's awful..."

"It was, I can't imagine almost losing ones partner."

"Did they find the guy who did it?"

"Yeah," he said, "His name was Shikai. Shikai Sakaki, he was Hikaru's Brother, and Haruo's uncle. Apparently, Shikai was jealous of Mafune as he and Serizawa used to date."

"I see..." she aid, "What's a date?"

"A date?" he said, "A date is when you do fun activities with someone you like. Dating is when two people who love each other go steady, and stay together."

"So like...Haruo and Yuko?"

"Yes," he said, "Before they got married, Haruo and Yuko were dating."

"Dating ends in marriage?"

"Sometimes, but not all the time. Sometimes people break up."

"Break up?"

"Yes, it's when they decide to top dating and see other people."

"I see." She said, "We don't do dating in Okinawa...we just do marriage."

"I see, are you married?"

"No, Daiyo is of age to be married, but she doesn't have anyone to marry."

"Why not?"

"The men in Okinawa aren't really Daiyo's type."

"I see," he smiled, "Well, marry who you love."

"I hope I do..." she said with a smile and a slight blush.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning a knock came from Haruo's door. Haruo groaned, he got up and put on a pair of pants. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door, he opened the door and his eyes widened, "Dr. Mafune...!?"

"Yes," he said, "Can you come with me?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He went into the room and put on a shirt before he followed Mafune. "What's this about?"

"It would be wise if you didn't ask questions."

"Yes sire." He paused, "So...are you Kazuya Mafune's father?"

"Yes."

"I used to know him, that was before he died."

"I see. And I knew your father, and your mother, the four of us used to work together."

"Four of you?"

"My wife."

"I see." Haruo said, he cleared his throat.

"I also knew your father's brother."

"My father had a brother?"

"Yes. It was him that made me all too familiar with the Sakaki bloodline." They then came to Mafune's lab. There was a chair, and a table with a tray, and a needle and a small bottle of some sort of extract. "Sit in this chair." Mafune said as he walked past it. Haruo then went and sat in the chair.

"What is this?"

"I'm giving you a vaccine." He said filling the needle, completely draining the bottle. "Your immune system is absolute garbage."

"...um...thanks?"

"Whatever, just shut up and let me do my work." He wiped Haruo's arm with alcohol before he then injected Haruo with the needle. Haruo winced and made a groan of discomfort as the liquid entered his bloodstream. After that Haruo passed out. Later Mafune and Kazuya stood in front of a cell, Haruo was laying on the bed in the cell, the only thing keeping them from Haruo was a thick sheet of industrial glass.

"What did you do to him?" Kazuya asked as he folded his arms.

"The same thing I did to you."

"You injected monster DNA into his system. To what? Weaponize him?"

"Why I did it is none of your concern. My endgame for Haruo is something that I don't have the strength to do."

"I see."

"How's Maina?"

"That's none of your damn business." He said with a glare, "Stay away from her, and away from my daughter."

"So I don't even get to meet my granddaughter, how rude."

"When will he wake up?"

"Within an hour or so."

"I see," he said, "When do I get to kill him?"

"You'll get your revenge in due time."

An hour later Haruo woke up in his bedroom. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He then heard a soft groan, "What the hell...?"

"Haruo-Kuuuuun..." Mothra's voice came to him.

"Oh...Mothra, are you okay?"

"No..." she said,

"what's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant..."

He blinked a few times, he was mostly confused. "Oh...I'm sorry...?" He had no clue how to react to that.

"It's fine...it's totally normal...I just forgot it happens..."

"Oh..." he said, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you come see me...?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"A mile or so from the village...hurry..."

"Alright." Haruo got up, he put some boots on, before he headed out. He then walked away from the village until he came to an open field where Mothra sat. She sat on the ground with her head sitting on the ground, overall she didn't look like she was in the best shape. "You alright?"

"I guess...I never knew being pregnant could suck..."

"I'm sorry, when do you give birth?"

"It should be any time now..."

"I see...well...do you want me here for that...or..?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

"S-Sing you a song...?" He said in shock.

"Please...sing something to me that you would sing to Yuko..."

Haruo sighed, Mothra was his friend, and she appeared to be in pain. Though he was more worried about how she got pregnant. He then thought of a song and started to sing.

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart_  
_And now you leave me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_  
_Bring it back, bring it back,_  
_Don't take it away from me_  
_Because you don't know_  
_What it means to me_

_Love of my life, don't leave me_  
_You've taken my love_  
_You now desert me_

_Love of my life, can't you see?_  
_Bring it back, bring it back_  
_Don't take it away from me_  
_Because you don't know_  
_What it means to me_

_You will remember_  
_When this is blown over_  
_And everything's all by the way_  
_When I grow older_  
_I will be there at your side_  
_To remind you how I still love you_  
_I still love you_

_Back, hurry back_  
_Please, bring it back home to me_  
_Because you don't know_  
_What it means to me_

_Love of my life_  
_Love of my life_

"That's a beautiful song..." mothra said, "Sing it again...please?" Haruo gave a soft chuckle. He then started to sing it again, as he did Mothra's antenna started to glow, sparkles and some dust moved from them in front of her, soon an egg shape formed. By the end of the song a blue egg with yellow stripes and white dots formed. Haruo gave a soft smile, Mothra's head perked up off the ground and she looked to be in a much better mood.

"Look at that, you're a parent."

"Mm!" She said with a slight nod, "Thanks a lot! You really helped me!"

"Anytime." He then heard rustling from behind him, he turned around and saw Miana run out. "Oh, Miana." She looked past Haruo at Mothra and smiled. She ran over to Mothra and hugged part of Mothra's face. Miana then walked over to the egg and placed her hand gently on it. The egg was warm, which means there was life in it. Haruo walked over to the egg and he touched it, placing his hand next to Miana's. He smiled, it made him think of when Yuko was close to her due date, and he would place his hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick. Miana looked over at Haruo, and he looked back at her. He smiled, she smiled back. There was no denying that she was still in love with him, but being his best friend was something she didn't mind. "Come on, let's give them some space." Miana nodded. The two then started to walk back, they went through the small town. Miana kept her hands together in front of her. "I'm happy for Mothra, she's done so much good, she deserves this." Miana smiled and nodded.

"Hey watch it!" Some person said behind them

"S-Sorry!" A young man's voice said. Suddenly that young man tripped and fell into Miana and Miana fell and rolled onto her back. The young man fell and caught himself before he crashed down onto Miana. Haruo looked over at them. Miana froze, the young man perked himself up and looked at her, "O-Oh my god...! I'm so sorry! My apologies!" He stood up and then helped up Miana, "Sorry, I just had to run some research down to Dr. Martin at the lab and didn't see where I was going!" He said putting his glasses back on his face. He looked at Miana. The two were about the same age and the same height. "Again, I am so sorry."

"You're fine." Haruo said turning towards the young man.

"Thank god.."

"You said you needed to see Dr. Martin, is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes, I need to see Dr. Martin, I am his lab assistant Tsutomu." He said holding out his hand to Haruo, Haruo shook his hand, he winced, "Firm handshake you've got there." He said pulling his hand away.

"Thanks."

Tsutomu got a closer look at Haruo, "Professor Sakaki...?"

"Professor?"

"Hm?" His eyes widened in realization, "Ah! You must be Haruo. Professor, talked all about you after you were born."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. I am a being your father created, a robot, or android, or cyborg, or whatever the term is you prefer. I have an IQ Level of 1.65 Trillion, and as such I am the smartest person in this camp."

"I see. Anyways, this is Miana." Tsutomu turned and looked at Miana, he smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand, Miana didn't know what he was doing, she only looked to his hand then up to him. "Is she alright?" Tsutomu asked leaning over to Haruo.

"She's fine, she just doesn't talk much. I need to teach her how to talk again."

"I see." He said retracting his hand, "Anyways, I am headed off to the lab. Would you like to come too?"

"Sure." Haruo said, he and Miana followed Tsutomu to Martin's lab. Miana looked him up down, she didn't know what to think of him. And she surely couldn't sense any life energy coming off of him. Once they got to a lab they say a young woman, she had shoulder length blonde hair, and she was doing some form of welding...?

"Ah, Mollie, I am back." The girl then looked up at them. She removed the goggles and smiled, she had a bright smile and bright blue eyes.

"Oh brilliant! That's nice!" She said, Mollie was very obviously British. She took the goggles off her head, she put her lab coat back on, she wore a rainbow striped t-shirt and some jeans and red sneakers. "nice to meet you!" She said walking over to Haruo and Miana, "Mollie Johnson."

"the pleasure is mine...?" Haruo said shaking her hand, she had a rather sunny complexion.

"That's nice!" She smiled, she looked to Miana, "Wow, look at you!" She then looked at Miana's bangs, "These are feathers! I love feathers! I have a feather collection!" She looked at Miana's hair, "Hm, are these like antenna? Or what?" Miana shrugged, Mollie grabbed her bangs, "Not antenna, you don't seem to be in discomfort, it might just be hair, REALLY really REALLY cool hair!"

"This is Mollie, the second lab assistant." Tsutomu said, "She works in-"

"I mostly work in bioacoustics!" She said cutting him off, "I also build and weld new gizmos and do-dads. Wanna see what I'm working on now?"

"Um no tha-"

"Wait a minute." Mollie squinted and she looked closely at Haruo, "Are you Ed Sheeran? I LOVE Ed Sheeran! Saw him in concert once, only once, which is a bummer." Haruo just blinked in confusion.

"Ah, Mollie," Tsutomu said, "He's not Ed Sheeran, He's actually Professor Sakaki's son."

"Oh! Professor Sakaki! I know Professor Sakaki!" She took out her wallet from her pocket, she then pulled out a picture of Hikaru, herself, and Tsutomu. "See! The three of us worked together!" She put the picture back, she then screamed as she looked in her wallet. Haruo jumped, did he offend her? "Bullocks! My drivers license expired!"

"Don't worry, I am sure we can get you a new one." Tsutomu said walking over to them, "Even though, I'm sure you can invent something better than a car."

"That's true, I probably could. I love inventing things."

"I'm sorry, how old are you two?" Haruo asked,

"Well, technically I am 20,046. Though I will remain looking like a nineteen year old for the rest of my life, due to my programming and the way I was built." Tsutomu said,

"Yeah, and I'm seventeen! Well, as Tsutomu would put it, 20,017." She smiled, Haruo swallowed. They were quite young.

"Ah, Haruo." Martin said as he walked in the room followed by Daiyo, "I see you met the lab assistants."

"Yes."

"Mm, Dr. Martin. I hurried over here as soon as could, granted I ran over Miana on my way, but I'm still here." Tsutomu said, "It involves the Meganulon."

"What about them?"

"Well," he closed his fingers in mid-air as if he grabbed something, he then threw his hand to the side and opened his hand and a holographic map showed up, "This here, is a Hollow Hole in the Earth. Which proves Hollow Earth theory. Now, it's not too far from here. But inside it, is gas that is toxic to humans, but there is a small tunnel way that leads to the surface which is how the Meganulon are getting here."

"I see,"

"How'd they get in Okinawa?" Haruo asked,

"I..beg your pardon?" Tsutomu asked turning around,

"I live in Okinawa, a Meganulon attacked me near my home."

"Mm, I see. Well," he then zoomed out on the hole, "The tunnel leads to another hole near Okinawa, and there is another Hole that is near Shibuya. I am calling them Nests."

"I don't know." Mollie said sitting on a chair, she then spun around, "Why not call them Hives?"

"Oh, that's even better. Yes. _Hives." _He then highlighted them, "The hives all seem to be in places, that makes them look like a triangle, each one with tunnels connecting to each other." He said as he then highlighted the triangle.

"I have a question!" Mollie said raising her arm and halting to a stop, facing the hologram, "What's in the center of a triangle?" She stood up and walked over to it, "You see, in Sci-Fi movies, alien invaders travel in triangles, and in the exact center of the triangle there is a-"

"Normally a Queen of the hive." Tsutomu said finishing her sentence, MOllie shivered.

"Wooo, I got goosebumps."

"Great minds think a like." He said closing the hologram, Mollie leaned into him.

"By the way mate, don't look now, but Miana is checking you out."

"Really?" He asked, "Do I look slim? I have been told, and have actually done mathematical research, that has ended in positive results, that black is indeed a slim color."

"You look great."

"I see, black is almost supposed to be an attractive color. Like for a Ferarri, or in certain Sci-Fi movie cases, Men who wear Black are also attractive."

"Oooh! We should watch Men in Black tonight so we can get an idea on how to communicate with the Meganulon."

"Good idea, you cue up the movie, and I will cook the movie traditional snack, the popcorn."

"Should we invite the others?"

"We should." The two then turned around. "Now, who would like to watch Men in Black with us in Mollie's room?" They looked around, Haruo had actually left the room which left Daiyo, Miana and Martin. Tsutomu looked to Martin, "Martin, would you be interested in watching a movie with us?"

"No thanks, next time guys I promise. I need to finish up some work."

"I see, and if you're staying Daiyo is probably staying with you." Tsutomu then put his hands together and walked over to Miana, "Miana, how would you like to watch, and I quote, "A kick ass Science Fiction film willed with drama, comedy, and large cockroach creatures that will," and I quote, "Blow your mind?" It is easily, one of our favorite films." Miana just shrugged, she had no clue what he was talking about. "Hm." He said, "As the tradition of that old time cartoon goes," he cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes, "Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" He then looked back to Mollie, "Did I say that right?" She smiled and nodded and gave him a thumbs up, he then turned back to Miana, "What do you think?" Miana gave a smile and she nodded, "Great. I shall also bring some sodas, follow Mollie and she will direct you to her room." He then walked past Miana and out the room. Mollie just laughed, she walked up to Miana.

"Don't worry, he's actually a big sweetheart. Come on, I'll take you to my room." Miana smiled and nodded, Mollie then took Miana to her room. Miana's eyes widened, Mollie had A LOT of posters, and her room was an absolute walked over to a poster and looked up at it, "Ah, you like that? That was the first poster I ever drew," the poster was of Godzilla fighting another creature, "I do a lot of art. I like drawing monsters, big ones, small ones, most of them I make into posters and put on my walls." Mollie then sat on her bed, she had a few piece left of sketch paper in her book, "Here, sit down, I'll draw a picture of you." Miana smiled and sat next to her. Miana remembered back when she used to draw pictures on the Gotengo. Mollie dug through her pockets until she found a pen, "Well, it's not a pencil, but it'll do." She then spun and faced Miana sitting crossed legged on her bed, she then started to draw Miana as best she could. "So is Haruo your boyfriend?" She asked looking at Miana, MIana shook her head no. "I see, I don't have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, Though I swing both ways, I don't really have anyone. I mean, I have my art, I have my books, I have my science, that's good enough for me. But then again who would want to date a strange blonde panny from Oxford?"

"...panny...?" She asked,

"Yeah, Panny, Pan, Pansexual. Either one works, I don't care how you word it."

"...oxford...?"

"Yeah! Oxford! It's my homeland, I came to Japan for school because they had a GREAT bioacoustics program. That's where I met Tsutomu and the Doc. Well no...is he a doc?" She stopped drawing and thought for a moment, "Well, he'd be more of a professor. yeah. Anyways, he recruited me, and me and Tsutomu worked together as almost a family." She then went back to drawing. "You Miana you're very pretty, and you have a very pretty name. Where you from?"

"Houtua."

"Houtua? Hm, well that's a new one. Is that part of Japan?"

"...Japan...?"

"Yeah, it's where we are right now."

"...oh...yes..."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"...no..."

"That's okay, Tsutomu can teach you. He knows every language known to man, I'm sure he can help you learn."

"Okay.." She said with a smile. After a few minutes Mollie smiled,

"Alright, I'm finished!" Mollie then showed Miana the picture, Miana's eyes widened and she smiled. The picture was EXTREMELY spot on. Miana took the pad and looked at it. She smiled, Mollie was really good at art. She put it down and turned to Mollie, only to have Mollie plant her lips on Miana's. Miana's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned bright red. Mollie then pulled away. Miana's heart racing. "I don't know why I did that..." Miana then wrapped her arms around Mollie's neck and kissed her back. MOllie blushed before she started kissing back. Soon a knock came from the door, Mollie then pulled away and opened the door. It was Tsutomu.

"Ah, I see I have arrived in time."

"Yep, just in time."

"Sweet. Unfortunately, they were out of cherry cola, so I hope you will be fine with lemon-line cola."

"That's fine, come on in." The group then sat on Mollie's bed, and they started to watch the movie. Miana didn't understand it, but...she was happy she was watching it with Mollie. She didn't know what she felt for Mollie, and she was hoping to find out. She then leaned her head on Mollie's shoulder, Mollie smiled and wrapped her arm around Miana.

_**A/N**_

**Buenos Nachoes! I have returned! Anyways! I decided that this story really needed some heart and charm, so as such I made Mollie and Tsutomu! Anyways! Yeah! Next chapter things start to get serious! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tsutomu, Mollie, and Miana watched all three men In Black movies, and even Men In Black International. Miana seemed to genuinely enjoy them. "Well then Mollie," Tsutomu began, "Now that we have experimented with the Men In BLack franchise, what do you think they can teach us about the Meganulon?"

"Hmmm," Mollie sat up and rubbed her chin, "You know, I have...no clue personally. I am a bit burnt."

"I see, when you are not burnt I think we should discuss what Men In Black taught us." Soon a siren went off.

"Code Black." The siren sounded.

"Code Black!" Mollie screamed, "YES! I MUST SEE THIS!" She then got up, but she tripped as her leg had fallen asleep, "Damn it..." Once Mollie's leg had returned to normal the three of them went outside. Haruo and Akane were already outside. It was dark out. The light of the moon was all they had. Some people turned on some search lights, they then pointed it at Biollante. Biollante then started to make some noises.

"Oh my god..." Mollie quickly pulled a recording device from her pocket and hit record and held it out towards Biollante. "This is bloody brilliant!" She said to herself starting to get excited. A loud roar was then heard coming from behind the group of people. Godzilla. Haruo turned around to see Godzilla walking towards them, a huge orange glow of fire behind him. Haruo grit his teeth, he then looked down and saw Miana, Mollie, and Tsutomu. He ran over to them.

"You three get back inside now!"

"What?! There's no way I'm missing this!" Mollie said,

"Mollie, trust me, when monsters fight it gets ugly. No go back inside now!"

"But I just need to-"

"NOW!" Mollie jumped a bit, she had never fully been yelled at before. Godzilla roared again as he approached. Mollie hit stop on the recording device. She then took Miana by the hand and the three then turned and walked back.

"There's no way you're staying out of this correct?" Tsutomu asked Mollie as soon as they were far enough away.

"Oh hell no." Mollie said. Godzilla approached, the humans ran out of his way. Haruo looked up at the creature, his eyes widened, this Godzilla...it wasn't the one that defeated Ghidorah. This was the one that was seemingly defeated, but how? Godzilla's dorsal spines heated up and turned a bright orange color, as did his mouth. He roared and shot a massive blast straight towards Biollante. Biollante raised it's vines to block the attack only for the blast to shoot through it and hit Biollante square in the chest. Godzilla roared and headed towards the ocean. Meanwhile Mollie sat at a safe distance recording the whole thing on a camera. "This is bloody brilliant..." She said to herself. Biollante shot vines out that wrapped themselves around Godzilla, some bit onto his arms, and one wrapped around his neck. Godzilla roared and tried to pull away. Godzilla growled, Biollante made some noises of her own. Godzilla roared, it charged up it's next blast, the vines on Godzilla's spine caught flames. Godzilla then fired directly at the Biollante's head. The rosebud burst into flames, Godzilla then fired a fireball. Biollante let out a noise of pain. Godzilla let out a victorious roar as Biollante went up in flames. Mollie stopped recording. She swallowed hard, Biollante was what she was currently working on, now she was gone. She sighed and went inside.

Haruo found Mollie in the lab with her head down on the table. She had fallen asleep while the footage was processing. Haruo sighed, she didn't listen to him, but at the same time he didn't need to yell at her. "Hey kid," he said sitting down next to her, she didn't wake up. He sighed and decided to wait for her to wake up. Haruo then got a message on his communicator, he looked at it, it was a location and the words, Bring Clothes. He looked to the sleeping Mollie before he got up and went off to get clothes. He then went to the location, there was a locked door. He put in random numbers, until eventually he just gave up and put in his birthday. The door unlocked and he rolled his eyes, was everything in this facility his birthday? He took a deep breath and opened the door, he turned on the light to the room, inside was a pod. A reanimation pod, similar to the one on the Gotengo. He walked over to the pod, and opened it. The man inside woke up and the glass door opened, he coughed harshly before he cleared his throat. He then looked to Haruo, he smiled.

"Haruo." He stepped down, Haruo instantly recognized the voice.

"Dad..." He dropped everything and brought his father in for a hug. Hikaru gave a slight laugh and he hugged Haruo back. "How the hell did you...?"

"Your mother," He said, "Just before the Gotengo was destroyed, she quickly sent my mind to the reanimation pod here at the facility. I've been ready for quite some time now, but I was waiting until you were here again." He stepped back and smiled at his son, Haruo gave a soft smile back. His father didn't look quite as old, he looked about in his mid 30's to early 40's. Haruo cleared his throat,

"Here." Haruo picked up the clothes,

"Thank you." Hikaru then started to put the clothes on. "I see you got my message."

"Yeah," Haruo said, "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Like what?"

"Yuko, she's alive, and we just had a son. Haruka started talking and then-"

"Woah, slow down." Hikaru said with a smile, "I'd love to hear about it, but right now I am a bit hungry."

"Of course, let's go get you something to eat." Haruo then paused, "Aside from you...did Hanabi or mom..?"

"No," he said, "I'm sorry." Haruo nodded and gave a sigh, Haruo then looked to his father.

"Come on, the cafeteria is this way." Haruo then took Hikaru down to the cafeteria. While they ate, Haruo caught Hikaru up on everything in his life. "Dad...do you know a...Dr. Mafune?" Haruo then asked, Hikaru sighed.

"Unfortunately yes, I do. Me and him go way back."

"He's developing a new weapon, it's something ungodly."

"The Oxygen Destroyer." Hikaru said with a slight growl,

"You've heard of it?"

"Yes," he said, "It's a machine he and his wife made, with it they wanted to kill Godzilla, and several other monsters. How he ever got funding for it, is beyond me."

"I see," Haruo said, "Anyways, it's late, you're probably tired."

"A little bit, yes."

"Come on, I'm sure there's an empty room somewhere." Haruo took his father and went and found him an empty room to stay in. When morning came Kazuya sat on his bed, with a towel around his neck. Maina stood in front of him with a razor blade. She took the blade and carefully started to shave him. Kazuya remained silent as Maina did her work. Maina was also silent, as she saved him she accidentally cut his left cheek. He winced.

"S-Sorry..." She said,

"You're fine, accidents happen."

"Okay." She grabbed a cloth and gently dabbed the blood away from his face.

"Why did you want to shave me...?"

"You look old with a beard." She said, as the blood was clean, she then went back to shaving him, he grabbed her hand gently, she looked at him.

"What if I don't like who I see underneath this beard?"

"Even if..you don't," she said, "I will." He sighed and then let go of her hand. She then went back to shaving him.

"You're speaking is getting better."

"I've been learning from you, as well as other soldiers and a few books."

"I see."

"Do you not like it when I talk to you?"

"No, I like it, you have a nice voice." He said, once she finished shaving him, she grabbed a bowl of water, and a clean towel and she started to wash off his face. "Where'd you learn to do this?"

"I used to help some of the elderly men in our tribe shave, or even some of the younger men who have never shaved before. I learned from watching my father."

"I see." Once his face was clean she then dried him off. He looked up at her, she smiled.

"You're very handsome."

"Thank you."

"Would you like me to cut your hair too?"

"No, I don't mind it long."

"Alright." He removed the towel from around his neck, she then sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on hers. He placed his hands on her hips.

"What's on your mind Maina?"

"Nothing, I've just missed seeing the old you." She then kissed his lips lovingly, "I never stopped loving you from the moment I laid eyes on you." She then went back to kissing him, he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, the two then fell back on Kazuya's bed. A few moments later a knock came from Kazuya's door. The two pulled away from each other. Kazuya looked over at the door, he looked back to Maina and then sighed.

"I need to go." He stood up and walked over to the dresser, he grabbed his mask and put it on his face.

"Why do you hide behind a mask?"

"So that people can't see my expression when I kill them." He then turned and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw his father.

"It is time." Mafune said. Kazuya nodded and followed his father out of the room. Maina sighed and she went over to the crib and checked on her baby. She was still sound asleep. Meanwhile Haruo lead Hikaru to the lab. Miana was in there alongside Mollie and Tsutomu, even Martin and Daiyo were in there. They all stood over Mollie after her findings from last nights battle.

"Hey," Hikaru said, "Get back to work. Everyone turned and looked at Hikaru, Hikaru gave a smile. Mollie and Tsutomu rushed over to him and practically tackled him to the ground in a massive group hug. Hikaru laughed, "I missed you guys too." He said as he sat up.

"How on Earth are you here?!" Mollie asked completely ecstatic.

"Just some science Mollie." He then stood up, "What are you doing?"

"Oh?" Mollie said, "OH!" She rushed back to the compute, Hikaru and Haruo walked over to the computer, "Okay, so this is the battle between Godzilla and Biollante last night." Mollie pushed play showing the battle, "Anyways, I have extracted all of the noises that Biollante has made and put them in a loop or a cycle." She then started playing Biollante's noises and calls.

"Sounds kind of like a whale!" Daiyo said,

"Exactly!" Mollie said, so I ran it through a program, seeing which whale noises it sounds the most like. And it sounds like a combination between the Blue Whale and the Humpback Whale. Anyways! I went through the different noises that both of the whales made, and Biollante's noises sound mostly like these!" Mollie then played back the Whale noises, "These noises, are calls for help, or cries of sadness."

"Why would Biollante be sad?" Haruo asked,

"That's what I thought! Then I asked Tsutomu and he came up with!" She pointed to Tsutomu. Tsutomu pulled up a holographic screen.

"This is Biollante's DNA," he began, "Part plant, part Godzilla, and part Human. I had the human DNA tested and the DNA belongs to a female."

"A female? Do we know which one?" Hikaru asked,

"Yes." Tsutomu said, he then pulled up an image, "It's Dr. Mafune's wife, Dr. Serizawa."

"So it must be in pain then," Hikaru then said, "Mafune...he creates creatures, by experimenting illegally. It's what gave us so many monsters."

"Yep, and he has even given us another." Tsutomu said, "In fact, his whole family, is a family of monsters." He pulled up an image of Kazuya, "Kazuya is Gaira, and Mafune himself is a self made creature, using his wife's Oxygen Destroyer tech. Though his powers haven't fully surfaced. For now we call him-"

"DESOSTROYAH!" Mollie shouted, she smiled, "Sorry, that's the only way to say it."

"Where is Mafune now?" Haruo asked,

"He left the facility recently going East." Tsutomu said, Haruo folded his arms.

"I'm going after him." Haruo said, "This needs to end. Before anymore people get hurt."

"I'll go with you." Hikaru said,

"As will I." Martin said, "I've been meaning to have a talk with him anyways."

Haruo nodded. The three of them left and went East. It wasn't too long before they came to an empty field. Mafune stood on one side of the field a few yards away from Haruo and the others. Kazuya clenched his fists. Mafune glared when he saw Hikaru. "Well then Hikaru, I must congratulate you. You've come back from the grave without consequences."

"What is your Endgame Mafune?" Hikaru

"My endgame?" He asked, "my Endgame is right the wrongs that you have made. All of you," He walked towards them slightly, "The Sakaki bloodline has been a bane to my existence. And it's all because of what you did!"

"What I did?"

"Don't play coy with me Hikaru! I know the truth!" Kazuya grabbed his mask, "You value your son, so I'm taking him from you, I will not rest until his head is on my wall right next to yours!" Kazuya then removed his mask revealing his face. Haruo was shocked to see Kazuya, Kazuya grit his teeth and growled, his hair started to almost stand on end. "Do it now! Kazuya!" Kazuya transformed into Battra before he roared and flew straight towards Haruo. Haruo quickly crossed his arms and blocked and the two went flying backwards. Haruo pushed Kazuya away, Kazuya threw a few punches, Haruo blocked them or pushed them aside.

"You're not half bad, I think you'll make a damn good warm up." Haruo said with a smirk before he roared and punched Kazuya square in the face. Kazuya stumbled backwards, he then threw a punch, Haruo moved and delivered an uppercut to Kazuya's side. Kazuya threw a jab to Haruo's face, Haruo quickly lunged back onto his hands, he then sprung back up and kicked Kazuya square in the chest with both his feet. Kazuya roared and threw another punch, hitting Haruo's square in the gut, Haruo was then sent flying straight backwards.

Hikaru grit his teeth and looked to Mafune. Mafune chuckled, "What's the matter? I know your son has what it takes."

"What do you mean?"

"I injected your son with monster DNA."

"Are you joking me?!"

"No, I figured, why not make this fun?"

"What the hell is he?!"

"He's only the most powerful monster to ever live. Your wife is familiar with it, it's a deep part of her religion. In fact, it's a true god!" Haruo grunted in pain as he hit the base of a mountain. He then hunched over, he placed his fingers in his hair and grabbed it as he felt something change in him. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, "When I extracted the monster DNA the monster far exceeded it's growing limit. Over 1,080 meters!" Haruo then fell onto his hands as well and he hunched his back. Haruo clenched his fists, before he opened his palms, his hands changed to gold and gained scales, his nails turned silver and then turned to claws. Haruo's top canine teeth become pointed, his eyes went from brown to orange. HOrns shot from his head as well as a crest on the top of his head. Haruo gasped as suddenly two massive golden wings sprouted from his back. "I am of course, talking about the one and only," Haruo's wings flapped and he was hoisted into the air, "The 10,000 year Dragon, King Ghidorah."

"What?!" Haruo roared as power flew everywhere, Kazuya then screamed and charged Haruo, "But that's just a stupid legend!" Haruo and Kazuya then clahsed, their fingers interlocking, Haruo screamed and opened his mouth shooting a massive gravity beam from his mouth hitting Kazuya directly in the face.

"It's not." Mafune smirked, "As a matter of fact, it's body was sleeping deep beneath where Kyoto used to be. Since there was nothing to awaken it, it just grew more and more powerful! Don't you see?! Our families were destined to fight each other to the death from the moment you shot my wife Hikaru!" Hikaru clenched his fists and then looked in the sky as Kazuya and Haruo clashed on and off. He then looked back to Kazuya. "This is only phase one Hikaru. I hope you're prepared for the rest!"


	8. Chapter 8

Haruo woke up a week later. Ann stood over him, he looked over at her, "Ann...what happened...?" Ann looked at him.

"You don't remember?"

"No..."

"You were hit by lightning."

"I see..." He tried sitting up, she placed her hand gently on his chest and laid him back down.

"Hey, just take it easy okay?" Ann said, "You've been through a lot."

"I see..." He rubbed his forehead. His overall appearance had returned to normal. Soon the door opened.

"Haruo?" Haruo looked over at the door,

"Y-Yuko..?"

"Haruo! Thank god!" She rushed over to him and kissed him softly. Ann then walked away to give them space. She pulled away from his lips and rested her forehead on his, "I was so worried about you."

"What are you doing here...? Where are the kids...?"

"Mollie and Daiyo have them, Martin got the three of us a flight as soon as it happened."

"Yuko...you shouldn't be here..."

"Haruo, don't...please don't give me that. We were worried. I was worried, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Haruo looked at the worried look on his wife's face. He sighed.

"You're right...I'm sorry." He said, "I'm glad you're here. Does Miana know you're here?"

"Yes, she does, she was the first one to greet me as soon as I walked through the door. She seemed rather happy to see me."

"That's good."

"I also met your dad, he's a lot taller in person."

"Yeah," he then took her hand, "Yuko...I know you just got here...but I need you to go back."

"What? Why?"

"Something dangerous is going to happen, I can't explain it. But I don't want you near it."

"What about you? Are you going to come back with us?"

He sighed, "I don't think I can..I'm sorry."

"Why?" She paused, "You know what? No! It doesn't matter! I am not leaving you here to die!"

"Yuko I am not asking you, I am telling you."

"Yes, and I am telling you!" She said, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life a single mother!" Tears swelled in her eyes, "I can't do this without you Haruo!" Haruo sighed, he took her hand.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He sighed, "I'm just tired is all, I have no recollection of what happened." He then laid back, Yuko gave a soft smile. She then softly kissed his cheek. "Why do Daiyo and Mollie have our kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"You come all this way, and I can't even see our kids."

"Do you want me to go get them?"

"Yes please." He said with a soft smile. Yuko smiled back and she then walked off. Eventually the afternoon came. Daiyo sat in the lab, she had found a few things around the lab, and some pieces were falling off the Meganulon shell, Martin didn't need them so he let her do what she wanted with them. She had laid them out in a circle on the table she was sitting at, she looked around for something to string them together, she gave a smile when she found some copper wiring. She walked over and grabbed the copper wiring before going back to her seat. Mollie looked over at Daiyo from the corner of her eye.

"You need some wire cutters?" Mollie asked, Daiyo gave Mollie a confused look.

"Wire...cutters?"

"Yeah," Mollie went to a drawer, she pulled out some wire cutters and brought them to Daiyao, "They're used to cute wires, such as this, since normal scissors can't cut them."

"Oh," she took the wire cutters, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled and looked at the different materials Daiyao had in a circle, "What'cha makin?"

"A necklace." She said as she started to unwrap the copper wiring.

"I See, do you want a pendant for it?"

"Pendant?"

"Yeah, like a jewel, or a stone or something like that."

"No, it's for a man, so I don't think he would like a jewel."

"Oh, I see, you're making it for Haruo?"

Daiyo smiled, "No, for Martin."

"Ah, I see." Mollie, as well as everyone else in the lab except for Martin, knew about Daiyo's feelings for him. "Well, you have fun with that."

"Mhmm." Daiyo then paused, "Do you think...maybe that Martin might care for Daiyo? The way she cares for him?"

"I honestly can't tell you, I don't know him well enough." Mollie then sat next to Daiyo and helped her string the objects and materials on the necklace. "But, I do know, that if you do have feelings for him, you should let him know."

"That's what the necklace is for."

"That's nice," she smiled, "But you should honestly tell him," Mollie sighed, "Sometimes, not telling people how you feel can often end terribly."

"Has that happened to you?"

"Yeah," Mollie said with a sigh, "You see, back before humanity went under I had this crush on Tsutomu. I of course didn't tell him, as I thought he would short circuit or something and that he wouldn't understand. You know how he can be."

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know," Mollie said scratching the back of her head, "Now I kind of like Miana, and I think she like same, or maybe she just likes the attention."

"Maybe tell her how you feel. A little love can go a long way."

"Yeah, but most of the time I don't think she fully understands a majority of the things I say, she kind shrugs at everything." Mollie then paused, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm!"

"Why do you always refer to yourself in the third person? You use, Daiyo, her, and she, instead of I, me, and my."

"Well..." Daiyo then paused, not even she knew why she did that, "Force of habit?"

"Maybe,"

"Does it confuse you?"

"Hm, no, I think it's fine, you do you." Soon the door to the lab came open and Martin walked inside. Daiyo looked over her shoulder, her eyes quickly widened, she turned to the necklace and she then spun around hiding it behind her. She gave a nervous smile. Martin smiled back.

"Hey Daiyo, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go for a walk with me. There's something I want to show you." He said, Daiyo swallowed hard, she looked to Mollie.

"You go, I'll finish this." Mollie said to her. Daiyo looked back to Martin and smiled. She then followed him out the door. The two then made it outside. Daiyo walked next to him, she occasionally would look up at him, only to blush and look away the moment he noticed her. Martin looked ahead of them, and saw a hill.

"Hey, want to have a race?"

"A race?"

"Yeah." He said, he pointed to the hill, "First one to run to the top of the hill wins."

"Um..." she looked at the top of the hill. "Sure."

"Cool," he smiled, "I will warn you though, I was actually the fasted of my class in track and field."

"Okay." She said with a smile, literally having no idea what rack and field meant.

"Ready?" He asked,

"Yep."

"Okay...go!" He then took off, he gave a soft msile it had been a while since he ran. "Wow, I think I might have to-" before he could finish Daiyo started to run ahead of him, and she only got faster. He gave a smile, she then ran and made it to the top of the hill. It wasn't long before Martin stopped at the base of the hill. He gave a soft laugh, "I guess you win." he then walked to the top of the hill. He then sat down and she sat next to him. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Daiyo, what's something you've always wanted?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

She then thought for a minute before she responded, al;though before she responded she thought back to what Mollie asked, "I would want my father to come back."

"Your father?"

"Yes," she said, "He left when I was four, saying he was going off in order to protect me and my family." She sighed and pulled her knees into her chest, "Everyday since he left, I always wandered out to the beach to see if he would return."

"I see," Martin said, "If I could have anything, it would be to have my older brother back."

"You have a brother?"

"Had," he said, "He died when I was about eight."

"How old was he?"

"He was seventeen." He smiled, "Every day on Sunday, we would go down to the lake and go frog catching. Of course, we never actually got any frogs, but one time he got a really angry lizard." He then leaned back on his hands, "His name was Steve, and one day he aspired to be journalist, he was a really good writer."

"That sounds like fun."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Daiyo said, "It's just Daiyo."

"I see," he smiled, he then sat up and he unzipped the front of his sweater, "Here, I wanted to get you one of these since I met you."

"What is it?"

He reached inside and he pulled out a rose. Daiyo gasped and she covered her mouth, her eyes dazzled. "Here."

Daiyo then took the rose, "What is this...? It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"It's a Rose. Do they not have them where you live?"

"No."

"Yeah, Rose's are special. So is this one in particular, this is an ever-lasting rose. Meaning it wont die. It'll stay beautiful forever." He then smiled at her, "Just like you." Daiyo blushed and she looked at him.

"Martin..."

"Yes Daiyo?"

"Daiyo needs..." she paused, "No, I need to tell you something."

"Daiyo," he took his hand and cupped her cheek, "I already know." He said, "I love you too." He brought his other hand to her face and he pulled him in close to her, he then closed his eyes and softly planted his lips on hers. Daiyo closed her eyes and kissed him back, she turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together, "Daiyo, I've never met someone as remarkable and as cunning as you. You're so beautiful, and so full of life and energy. It's the type of positivity and happiness I have been missing since day one." He smiled, "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find your father, and one day bring him back to you."

"Thank you. That would mean everything to me." She smiled, "I love you." The two of them sat there enjoying each others company. Daiyo then took the flower out of her hair,, she then turned and put it in Martin's hair.

"What's this?" He asked, she smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"It means we're going to be married. She said interlocking her fingers with his, holding his hand firmly. After this is all over, will you come back home with me so we can be married?" Martin smiled.

"I would be honored too." The two sat on the hill until the sun started to set. They then got up and walked back so they could get something to eat. After eating Daiyo took Martin's hand took him to her room. She sat him down on the bed before she closed the door. She then sat next to him before she started to kiss him again. He kissed her back. He then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap, before he turned and laid down on her bed wit her on top of him. Daiyo then sat up. She then moved her hands to her side, she undid the knot on the side of her top, she removed it and put it on the ground before the two went back to kissing. Daiyo woke up the next morning in bed next to Martin. He had his arms around her and she was cuddled into his chest, she looked up at him and smiled before she rested her head on his chest and fell back asleep.

Haruo laid asleep in his hospital bed, Haruka refused to leave his arms so she was laying asleep in bed with him. He groaned and he slowly opened his eyes, he looked down at Haruka who was asleep on his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's about time you woke up." Haruo's eyes darted up and he glare. He then leaned back and saw Kazuya standing leaned up against the door, his arms folded. Haruo wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Let me guess," Kazuya then started towards Haruo, "They told you the whole, you were hit by lightning bullshit. But I'm here to tell you, you weren't." Kazuya pulled a tablet out of his coat, he showed him the video of their fight. "Now isn't that something..." Haruo just glared up at Kazuya, "You are one of us."

"Us?"

"Yes, there's four of us, each essential to the plan." He said, "Think of us like the four horseman of the apocalypse." Kazuya gave a sick smirk, "You've got no clue what's coming. It's gonna be big." He then put the tablet away, he then walked off, "I'll be in touch," he said stopping in front of the door. He then pulled out a gun, he then raised it and shot Haruo with a dart, the dart then injected him with more DNA. Haruo groaned, he then took the dart out after he was fully injected, he winced before he threw the dart to the ground.

Kazuya made his way back to where Mafune was. "Is it done?" Mafune asked as Kazuya walked in. Kazuya nodded.

"I think you're crazy," he said, "Using DNA from every known species of the Ghidorah family. The one from 2019 that attacked Boston, Mexico, and surfaced in the arctic. Then the one he was in control of for a short time period almost a year ago, the two quadrupeds Death and Kaiser, the one from the future, the Grand one that supposedly fought Mothra in 1998. And somehow, you got DNA from the Planet Eater. The one that lives in between dimensions." Kazuya put his hands behind his back, "Why?" 

"He's the perfect weapon, all that DNA, all that power. Think of his potential."

"I am," Kazuya smirked, "But you must know, no matter how many of these Kaiju Soldiers you make. I'm the only one strong enough to win this thing."


	9. Chapter 9

Tsutomu sat in a chair in the lab, he leaned forward and rubbed the back of his neck. Mollie looked over at him, "You alright?"

"Hm?" He looked at her, "Yeah, I just probably need to be updated."

"I see, do you want me to do it?"

"If you'd like."

"If you don't want me to then I won't."

"I don't care." He then went and sat in almost a recliner type chair, he leaned back and sighed. Mollie then went and looked for a tool to access his database, she growled.

"Where is it?"

It wasn't long before Hikaru walked into the lab. "Hello you too." He said with a smile,

"Hi!" Mollie said with a smile, "Do you know where the tool is for updating Tsutomu?"

"I think it's over here." Hikaru walked over to a drawer, he opened it up and he then took it out. "Mind if I do it? It's been a while."

"Yeah that's fine." Mollie said, Hikaru smiled and then went and sat next to Tsutomu. He then put the tool into Tsutomu's ear. He then turned the tool...

"Can I ask you something?" Hikaru said to Tsutomu.

"Of course."

"Why did you chose the name Tsutomu over the one I gave you."

"I just felt like I needed a proper name. Besides..." Hikaru then pulled out, and Tsutomu's ear came out as a circular tube, in it was a row of small discs, "M-11 isn't something that you would want to go around telling people is your name."

"I see," he took the discs out and he then put the discs into a computer. "Personally, I like M-11. It then knows which one you are. The 11th model, the 11th and best one at that." He smiled and then started to put updated data on it. Once the data was updated he then put the discs back in. He then put Tsutomu's head back together "There you go." Tsutomu's eyes flashed blue for a minute while his brain processed and updated the information. It wasn't much longer before Daiyo walked in with a smile, Mollie looked at Daiyo.

"Hey," Mollie said, "You look happy."

Daiyo smiled, she then giggled and wrapped her arms around Mollie, "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"I told Martin that I loved him! He loves me as well!"

Mollie smiled, "That's great!" She looked at Daiyo, "Where'd your flower go?"

"I gave it to Martin."

"That's sweet." She then gasped, "Oh! I finished the necklace." She then went over to a drawer near a computer, she pulled out the necklace and brought it to Daiyo. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." Daiyo said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

Daiyo nodded before she turned and left the lab. She then walked to the cafeteria, she wanted to bring Martin some breakfast, she had gotten somewhat accustomed to the machines. She grabbed a tray, and then a couple plates. She then put into the machine what she thought he would like, chocolate chip pancakes, some eggs, some toast, some sausage, as well as some bacon. She then went over to where she normally saw people get coffee, she grabbed a cup. She then looked at the machine, she wasn't sure how to operate it. She put the cup under the machine, she then paused, a screen lit up on the machine asking her how she wanted the coffee. She swallowed hard, she looked at the different options, she then decided on black. It then poured the coffee into the cup, she took the cup and put it on the tray before she went back to the food machines and grabbed the plates. She put them on the tray, before she left she went and grabbed some plastic utensils as well as coffee creamer and the whole jar of sugar cubes. She then took it back to her room, she opened the door and walked in. Martin was sitting on the edge of her bed leaning forward and rubbing his neck. She smiled, "Good morning." He smiled and looked over at her.

"Good morning. Is that for me?"

"Yes." She smiled and walked over to him and handed him the tray.

"Thank you very much." He smiled, she smiled back and she then sat next to him. He started to eat, "This is very good, thank you."

"You're welcome." She then pulled out the necklace, "Here." She said, "I made this for you."

"What is it?" He asked looking at it, "Ah, this must be one of those necklaces you told me about. The one the men wear in your village?"

"Yeah,"

"Well thank you," he said, "But, since you gave me your flower, how about I give you this."

"But I made it for you." She said a bit disheartened,

"I know," he said putting it around her neck, "But, if I remember correctly, you told me when two people are in a relationship, they exchange the things they wear, so their flowers and necklaces. And they wear each others flower and necklace until they are married. So I want you to wear this for me, and I'll wear your flower."

"Oh..." she smiled, almost forgetting that he had told her that he loved her. "Okay."

"Good." He smiled and took a sip of the coffee, he nearly spit it out, black coffee was absolutely disgusting. But Daiyo had got it for him, and he didn't want to be rude. So he toughed through it and quickly swallowed what he had in his mouth.

Meanwhile Haruo was starting to wake up. His head was ringing after being shot, he then looked down to see Haruka looking up at him. She gave a happy squeal and a smile, "Da da!" He gave a soft smile.

"Good morning little one..." he said with a yawn. Haruka made cute happy noises, she put her hands on her fathers face, Haruo couldn't help but smile, she then moved up him slightly and started to play with his hair. Haruo then looked his daughter in the eyes, "You know, you really have your mothers eyes." She smiled, he smiled back at her, he grabbed onto her and kissed her forehead. he then looked around to see if anyone was looking, he then smiled and gently tossed Haruka in the air. Haruka giggled as she came back down safely into her fathers hands. Haruo did this again and again and again. Haruo couldn't help but laugh, his daughters laugh brought him so much joy. He then caught Haruka for the final time and then he held her close to him, "Oh how I've missed you." He said with a warm smile. He kissed her forehead again before the door came open.

"Well, look who's up." Haruo looked past his daughter.

"Oh, Akane."

Akane smiled and walked to his bedside, he looked at Haruka, "Hello there little one." She then picked up Haruka, Haurka smiled, she was rather excited to meet someone new. "You've gotten so big now Haruka, last time I held you, you were just so little. But now you're a big girl." Haruka babbled and started to play with Akane's hair, Akane let out a soft laugh and gave a smile. Haruo smiled and he rested his hands behind his head.

"I think you're ready for kids."

"Oof, how dare you."

"I'm serious, you're way better than you give yourself credit for."

"I know," she said, "But if I were to have a kid, I would have to give up what I love."

"Your virginity?" Haruo asked in a teasing matter.

"No you pervert. Honestly, saying something like that in front of your daughter. Shame on you!" Haruo smirked and gave Akane a subtle wink, "But in all seriousness, I would have to give up fighting for humanity. "

"Yeah, he sat up, "But let me be honest with you. If it weren't for me having a kid, slowing down to have a life, there probably would be no humanity." He said, he sighed, "My daughter really helped me become a better person, and I haven't been around my son long enough to tell if he can change me. But...the thing that keeps me going every day, is knowing that I can save humanity, as well as return home to her smiling face."

"Yeah," Akane sighed, she then looked to Haruo. "Do you know why you are in here?"

"Yes, but I don't believe what Yuko told me."

"What was it?"

"She said I was hit by lightning." He said, "Though, I have physically been hit by lightning while transformed. I know what it feels like."

"And do you feel like you have been hit by lightning?"

"No," he said, "Instead what I feel is gravity."

"Gravity? You mean like King Ghidorah?"

"Yes," he said, "It's almost like I was injected with it."

"I see, is that a bad thing?"

"As of now, since my abilities are suppressed, no. But potentially it could be bad."

"Should we let Yuko know?"

"No," he said, "And for all I know, my dad, and Martin are the only ones who know."

"I see, who else would you want knowing."

"Um..." he paused, "That one kid, Tsutomu, he's really smart. Maybe he could come up with a device that keeps these powers from emerging."

"Alright, I'll let him know, what does he look like?"

"He wears a black long sleeved shirt and has glasses, you'll find him usually in the science lab."

Meanwhile, two gang members were walking down a hallway. They both were of African descent, and were VERY American. One was taller and a bit more muscular, and had a spider tattoo on his chest, and he had an open vest. He was more muscular compared to his equal, who was shorter and skinnier, though he still had muscle. The smaller one didn't wear a shirt, and he had the anatomy of a praying mantis on his chest. It wasn't long before Kazuya walked in between them going the opposite direction. "Yo! Sorry mah man!" The smaller one said throwing up a piece sign. Kazuya turned and looked at them.

"You two," he said, "You call yourselves the 'Bug Brothers'?"

"Bizzzit?!" The shorter one said, "Uh, yeah sure, who's asking folk?"

"You're exactly who I am looking for." He said, "Come with me."

"Uuuuh yeah, okay." The two followed Kazuya to Mafune's lab. Mafune was loading two darts in what appeared to be a double barreled dart gun. "Yoooooooo! This joing is tight, that's what this is!"

"I brought them," Kazuya said walking over to Mafune, "What do you need a bunch of bumbling idiots for?"

"Yo! Woah man! I ain't no bubbling idiot! I got my high school degree! And my brotha over here got his!"

"Wow..." Kazuya said in disbelief. Americans really were stupid.

"I need...errand boys." Mafune said, he then raised the gun and shot both the gang members.

"Youch!" The smaller one said, "That stings man! And not like a bee! I'm talking like one of those amazonian mosquitoes or some shit!" He then pulled the dart out of his neck. "Yo, you trynna juice me?!" He rubbed his neck, "Man, if you was sellin juice, you shoulda just ask me, and I prolly woulda said yes!" Kazuya wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. But he could physically feel the brain cells in his head exploding. The two thugs grit their teeth. They then both fell to their hands and knees. Eventually they began to transform, the shadows on the walls show the smaller one turn to a giant mantis, the other was a giant spider. The mantis looked at himself, "YOooo shiiiiiiiiiiiiit! I is a praying mantis!" He looked to himself, "And look atchu! You a spider! That's dope man! That's dope!" He paused, "Oh! We need like code names now!"

"Kamacuras and Kumonga." Mafune said, "And I need you two to do something for me."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Welp! Here we are! Chapter 10! We are about a fifth of the way through this! Progress has been slow, but it's still progress! I have almost everything written so it's time for an announcement! I am already working on a follow up sequel to this story! It will be the third and final installment in my AnimeGoji story line, as such it's going to be bigger than both Live or Die and Rise of Dr. Mafune combined. It's going to be a crossover story with another anime property, a lot of you might be guessing Evangellion. But I am here to tell you that you are wrong and it is not Evangellion. Instead, it is going to be a cross over with the NEtflix show Ultraman. The working title for this story is...**

**GODZILLA X ULTRAMAN: Bemular's Revenge**

**The story will take place many years after this one, and will follow Haruka as a young adult with her best friend Rena Endo. Together they are the Pop Idol team The Sayama Sisters. The two of them both go to High School, and are in their final year. The two go to a High School named Toho academy with their school mascot and colors being based off of Zone Fighter, while their rival school is Tsubaraya Academy with their colors and mascot being Ultraman. Now time for the characters. The characters in this story will be from the Ultraman anime/manga so of course we have...**

**Rena Endo/Sayama**

**Shinjiro Hayata**

**Shin Hayata**

**Dan Moroboshi**

**Seiji Hokuto**

**Bemular**

**Alien Adad**

**Ace Killer **

**and of course Jack**

**That being said, as you know in this story and in Live or Die, I like to throw in some cannon characters from the Live-Action Godzilla movies. As well as references. I will be throwing in a few characters from the Live-Action Ultraman cannon as well...these include...**

**Jugglus Juggler - I couldn't just sit back and write a story on Ultraman without including one of my favorite evil characters in Tokusatsu, so Jugglus Juggler will join in the fight, though Kurenai Gai isn't in it, there will be references and nods to him.**

**Ultraman Tregear - Ultraman Tregear is a rather new villain, with his debut being in the Ultraman R/B movie, and he will be the main villain in the upcoming highly anticipated Ultraman Taiga. Since I saw Tregear's design I ultimately became intrigued, he wasn't as big and intimidating as say Belial, but Tregear seems to be more of a strategic yet also very powerful villain as well. **

**Ultraman Geed - Ultraman Geed is also in this story, well, just not the Geed that you know. In this story Ultraman Geed will be another Ultraman type mech suit. Geed doesn't say much, and he seems to be around Haruka's age and he always has an eye on her. Maybe he's a secret admirer.**

**Now onto some new and original characters. This time around I only have one, as much of the characters already exist in these stories. So let me introduce you to Ultraman Barabbas. Ultraman Barabbas is similar to Belial and Tregear, where he used to be a good Ultra Warrior that ultimately turned to the side of evil. Barabbas comes from the planet O-50 which is the planet that Ultraman Orb, Rosso, Blue, Fuma, and Ultrawoman Grigio are from. There's only so much I can say without giving everything away. Though I can tell who Barabbas' human host is. The human host of Ultraman Barabbas is none other than Kazuya and Maina's daughter Belvera. **

**That is all for now! So now, sit back and enjoy chapter 10 of GODZILLA: Rise of Dr. Mafune.**

* * *

Kamacuras and Kumonga dug through some crumbled building remains. "Yo I don't know why we gots to dig through this!" The mantis said to his partner, "I mean yeah, we get paid, but going through someone's house and all is just WAY too...well...weird. And that's coming from me! A talking Prayin Mantis!" He went through some more rubble before the ground caved in and the two tumbled down into the air. They rolled down a slight hill before finally stopping. Kamacuras shook his head, "Yooo...that hurt." He then rolled over, he stood up and reverted to his human form as did Kumonga. They both took out flashlights, Kamacuras looked around, "Yooo, this joint is probably the lab he wanted us to find." The two walked through what used to be a lab in a basement. Kumonga looked around, he then nudged his partner when he found a canister. "Whazzup?" He turned and looked to the canister, it was blue and had what appeared to be an egg inside. Kumonga went over and picked it up. Kamacuras pulled out a communicator and dialed Mafune.

"What is it?" Mafune asked,

"Okay so like, we was digging through the house, and suddenly we like fell into this cave thing like a slippin slide-"

"Get to the point."

"Well.." he then showed Mafune the canister, "Is that whatchu need?"

"It is, bring it back and make sure it doesn't get destroyed."

"Aight! We gotchu!" Mafune then hung up, "Maaaaan, he aint no say goodbye or anything. No goodbye, no good luck, no good job! Jus bring it back and dont break it!" He looked at the canister, "What is this thing anyways?" He tapped on the glass of the canister, "He lookin to make an omelette?" The egg in the canister moved slightly, Kamcuras just sighed and shook his head, "Aight, let's go."

Back at the base in the science lab Mollie had some headphones on. She was watching the footage just before Kazuya and Haruo started fighting. Everytime she watched it she watched Mafune carefully. Something about him seemed off but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed and placed her hands on the headphones and pushed them against her ears slightly hoping it would help her listen for something. Miana walked in with a tray, she smiled when she saw Mollie. She brought the tray to Mollie, on it was a ham sandwich and a glass of juice. "Hi!" Miana said with a smile, she put the tray next to Mollie, "Food!" Mollie seemed a bit too focused on the video she was watching, Miana looked at the video, "Hey, he's not blinking." Miana said, she looked to Mollie, she didn't think Mollie heard her. Miana poked Mollie's shoulder, Mollie paused the video and removed the head phones, she looked at Miana.

"Oh, hey there, I didn't see you come in." Mollie smiled, "What's up?"

"I brought food."

"Oh,"Mollie looked at the tray of food Miana had brought, "Thank you, it looks delicious."

"Also, he doesn't blink."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look!" She pointed to Mafune on the screen, Mollie looked to the video, she started it over and pushed play. "He isn't blinking."

"Wow..." Mollie said, Miana was right, "You're right, he talked that whole time without blinking. He also didn't pause to talk a breath or anything...suspicious." Soon Akane walked in the room, she looked around.

"So this is the science lab," she said, everyone looked over at her. Tsutomu looked at her and his jaw dropped, Akane was hands down the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Akane then noticed Tsutomu, "Hey there," she smiled and walked over to him, "I've been looking for you."

"R-R-Really...?! For me?!" He paused, he cleared his throat, "I mean yes, of course you have."

"You see, I came to talk to you about Haruo."

"What about him?"

"I think you know exactly what." She said, she looked around and leaned in close to him, "Haruo knows for a fact that he wasn't hit by lightning, in fact, he knows exactly what he was hit by and what he was injected with."

Tsutomu leaned forward, "And what would that be?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"Gravity."

"Gravity?"

"Yes, like the kind King Ghidorah uses." He said, "He says you're the smartest kid in here, and that you can help him find something to help control these powers, or even keep them suppressed."

"A device that suppresses gravity." He paused, "I suppose I can try and figure something out. What's the time frame."

"Just whenever you can get it done, okay?' She smiled and winked at him. Tsutomu's face turned bright red and he almost short circuited, "I'll be counting on you." She smiled and then left the room.

"You okay there Tsutomu?" Hikaru asked with a subtle laugh,

"I-I-I don't know." He said, "but I need to...work on something that suppresses gravity. So I'll be busy."

"Alright then, good luck."

"Th-Thanks!" Tsutomu then turned and started to grab a few items and start to mess with them.

"I might be able to help you." Martin said to him.

"N-No! I must do this on my own!"

"Okay then." Martin said with a laugh, "Akane is married by the way."

"Who?"

"That woman you were talking to, Akane, she's married."

"I see." he said, _"It doesn't stop me from loving her." _He thought.

An hour passed, the one hour became two hours before a loud scream echoed through everyone's mind. Haruo sat up in the hospital bed, "What the hell was that...?" He said to himself,

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Mothra said excitedly. Mothra stood there as her egg started to crack. The egg cracked more and more, eventually the egg rolled, Mothra's eyes widened, "Oh crap!" She flapped her wings and chased after it a bit before he then stopped near the side of a mountain, Mothra lowered herself onto the ground. Soon the larva's beak poked out of the egg, "AAAAAAH! SHE'S COMING!" The egg rolled again this time fully facing upwards, Mothra tilted her head. Was she like this when she tried hatching? The egg rolled back onto its side and it burst open, the larva rolled out of the egg shell almost like a tire before she stopped and was upside down. The baby chirped and her eyes lit up, one eye was red and one eye was blue. Mothra then crawled over to her baby. "HI!" Mothra said filled with joy, the larva gave a happy chirp to see its mother. The baby then rolled herself right side up. She then squirmed over to Mothra and chirped happily, the two touched beaks before the larva then went and crawled underneath one of Mothra's wings.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Greetings! Here is Chapter 11. I was making this real quick because I have now published my second Godzilla story which takes place within the monsterverse. It is called Godzilla: Battle of Kings. Now that I have wasted your time, let's get to Chapter 11.**

* * *

**Unkown Island**

Godzilla made land. He walked onto the large island and he looked around. He growled before he continued to walk inland. Godzilla's wounds from Biollante didn't seem to affect him much. But he knew something bad was coming. He let out a massive roar, his dorsal spikes started to glow. He roared and his dorsal spikes blew up, radiation flew everywhere. He growled and started to roar more and more. His body began to change. His scales seemed to peel off, and his dorsal spikes began to regrow but this time in a different shape. His tail became larger and slightly longer. His head changed, and looked more dinosaur like as did his legs, his arms became longer and his hands grew. Once his transformation was complete he let out a massive roar into the air. Godzilla appeared to be slimmer now, but was still bulky. His dorsal spikes turned blue and he shot his atomic blast into the air.

**Japan**

"Haruo take it easy." Yuko said, Haruo just rolled his eyes. A couple days went by and he was finally out of bed rest and now Yuko was trying to baby him.

"Honestly I"m fine," he said as the two walked down the hall.

"I just don't want you to have a stroke."

"Is that really how old you think I am?"

"Well...no, I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm fine." The two then walked into Haruo's bedroom. Two cribs were set up, Haruka was asleep in one and Ken in the other. He smiled and walked over to the cribs. He looked down at Haruka and then over to Ken. He reached down and picked up Ken and held him in his arms. "This is my first time really being able to hold him." He said, Yuko came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on the back of his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said softly, "We're glad you're okay."

"I see." Haruo said, he looked down at his son, he really looked just like himself, but for some reason Haruo didn't feel the same connection he did to Haruka. But it was still his son and he loved him regardless. "Yuko...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"...how come I don't feel anything towards Ken?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel nothing towards him." He said, "I know he's my son, he's our son, and I love him but...I don't feel the connection like I do with Haruka."

"Maybe it's because you had to leave shortly after he was born." She said, "I mean, you were able to be around and bond with Haruka when she was born, but when Ken came along you were suddenly whisked away. Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll eventually feel something towards him."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am." She said with a smile. He placed Ken down in his crib. He sighed and rubbed his neck, "Hey, maybe you should lay down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you seem tired."

"Alright," he then sighed and laid down on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling, Yuko then came and laid next to him, and she laid her head on his chest. "Are you okay?" He asked,

"Yeah, I'm just glad we are back together...being a single mother was rough."

"How so?"

"Well I'd be in the middle of breastfeeding Ken when-" she yawned, "When Haruka would start going around making a mess of something."

"Didn't you have someone to help you?"

"Yeah, but they'd only come in the morning, at noon, and in the evening. Once for every meal."

"That's not bad."

"Not bad? Do you know how much your daughter eats?"

"She gets it from you, you're always stuffing your face with something."

"I am not, she gets it from you! You could eat a whole mountain if you wanted to!"

"Maybe." He just looked up at the ceiling.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." He paused, "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Are you sure?" She asked as he sat up, "I just got comfortable."

"I'll be back soon." He got up and walked out the door. He walked down the hall and outside. He walked through the small town or city that humanity had set up. He was soon joined by Akane.

"Hey there stranger." Akane said with a smile, "Finally out of bed rest?"

"Yes."

"Where are you headed?"

"I don't know, just somewhere."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." The two continued to walk. They got into the forest, and started walking through some trees.

"You've been awfully silent," Akane said, "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. That's the problem. I feel fine."

"Well that's good I suppose."

"You're silent too, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she paused and then sighed, "Well not really." She said, "I've discovered that I'm pregnant."

"That's good, you and Hiiro deserve to have a baby."

"Yeah, I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"I'm sure you can take a leave from the Military."

"I know," she said.

"You don't seem excited. Don't you want to be a parent?"

"I do," she said, "It's just that...on the Gotengo, while I rested in Medical Bay, I was told by your mother, who did a check up on me, that I couldn't have a baby. I was even told that by people before I went under the ice. So I had accepted the fact that I would never have a baby." She paused, "And now that I am having one, it seems like fiction, because I was kind of hoping to adopt."

"You can still adopt before you have your baby."

"I know." She sighed, "What if I was never meant to have a baby, I mean there must be a reason as to why I somehow got pregnant now, when I could never get pregnant before."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe."

Haruo then stopped. he placed his hand in front of Akane. Haruo looked around, "Something's wro-" Something flew at a high speed from behind Haruo. Haruo was struck and sent flying, he flipped onto his back and he grit his teeth. Akane pulled out her gun. Soon Kamacuras appeared and he landed on top of Haruo. Kumonga appeared behind Akane and entrapped her in a cocoon. Haruo looked over at Akane, "AKA-" he was suddenly struck on the head and knocked out cold. When Haruo woke up hours later he was hanging upside down, Akane was behind him and the two were wrapped in spider thread. Haruo's head was ringing, "Akane..." he said softly, he could feel the back of her head pressing up against his, due to it's position she still wasn't awake yet. His vision blurred, he shook his head. Before he saw someone walking towards them.

"Cut them down." Mafune's voice said. A slice was heard and Haruo and Akane fell to the ground. Haruo looked up at Mafune and grit his teeth. Mafune looked at Haruo, "Hello again."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to work for me."

"No way in hell."

"Your wife and kids, how important are they to you?" Haruo grit his teeth.

"You leave them out of this!"

"They must mean the world to you." He said, "But I need you for something, you do this quick thing for me and I will set you and Akane free." He then stood up, "Let's go." Kamacuras cut Haruo free, Haruo stood up and followed Mafune. Mafune then held up a device that was broken in two.

"What the hell is this?"

"You can fix things like weapons yes?"

"Yeah, but I'm not building a weapon for you."

"Not build it, it's already built, I just need you to fix it." He placed the pieces down on a table with some tools. Haruo looked to Mafune.

"What do you really want?" Haruo asked,

"This is it."

"You're a genius in almost every field of study, why don't you fix it yourself?"

"Just fix it."

"Give me an answer and I'll fix it."

"The answer is for me to know and you to find out kid. Once you fix it you can go free." Haruo just stood there firmly, Mafune sighed, he then pulled out a gun. "Fix it, or she dies." he said pointing the gun to Akane. Haruo looked back to Akane. "Do I need to count to three for you like a I would a child?"

Haruo just glared at him, he then sat down and started to work on the device. Haruo spent a half hour on it and he finally had it fixed. In a way it looked like the Zone Fighter Buckle he once used. Only this one was more brick shaped, it was crimson in color and had a lever on the side that moved only up and down on a hinge. There seemed to be a missing piece from the center, or perhaps something had to be put in the center. Haruo sighed and brought it to Mafune, "I finished it." He put it down in front of him. "now let us," he looked around, "Where's Akane?"

"Thank you." Mafune then waved his hand. Haruo was grabbed by two people, he was then dragged to what looked like a large metal coffin. Haruo grit his teeth, he was struck on the head and placed inside of it. The door was shut and the machine was then turned on. As it turned on Haruo screamed. Haruo then woke up back at the base in bed, he looked aorund. Ken and Haruka were gone as was Yuko. Haruo's eyes widened, he then turned and ran out the door. He ran down the hall until he and Akane bumped into each other.

"Akane!"

"Haruo! Thank god! I have no clue what happened!"

"Neither do I, I just now woke up in bed. I need to find my family!"

"Haruo?" Haruo and Akane turned and saw Yuko, Haruo sighed and he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Woah! Calm down! What happened?"

"Nothing," he said starting to calm down, "Nothing, I just had a bad dream."

"Bad dream? What do you mean? You just now got back from your walk."

"What?" He said looking at her,

"Yeah, you and Akane just now got back from your walk." Haruo froze, "Did you have fun?" No response, "Haruo?"

**A/N**

**Hello a gain! Here is Chapter 11! For those of you who aren't familiar with Godzilla's new design, it's because it is scrapped Godzilla design. You see, when the fighting starts, Godzilla needs to be slimmer and more agile. So as such, I changed his design from MireGoji to instead the unused 1994 American Stan Winston design. If you aren't familiar with it, I will post a link to it!**

r/GODZILLA/comments/93f255/stan_winstons_unused_godzilla_design_for_1994/


End file.
